Turnabout Sisters
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Set up a month after "The First Turnabout" Nick and Judy finally get themselves a case, but there's a lot more the case than they thought. Zootopia is owned by Disney Phoenix Wright is owned by Capcom
1. Prolog

September 5th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 10:00 AM

Nick's POV

Its been a month now since Phoenix's first trail. It was still pretty amazing, but work's been really slow lately. Me and Carrots still haven't had a chance to investigate a crime scene yet. We basically use our time to either go out for a bit, or do some more training with Mia, or sometimes the Chief would call and ask us to do parking meter duty. I was really starting to doubt that we would ever get our chance, but Judy still has that hope in her eyes and I can't help but to hope as well. Who would have thought that his day would be a really big day for us?

*Ring-ring*

Nick: Hello, this is Nick.

Mia: Hello, Mr. Wilde?

Nick: Oh hey Chief, what's up?

Mia: Well I know you and Judy haven't had the most exciting month, but I think today will finally be your guys chance to do some police work.

Nick: R-really? Awesome, we've been waiting so long for this!

Mia: I thought you might say that. Anyway, I have some evidence for an upcoming trial, but I don't feel safe keeping it around here. So, I've called my sister asking her if she could pick up, and if she can stay with you guys for a bit.

Nick: We gotcha ya Chief. So what's the evidence?

Mia: Well you know the statue clock of "The Thinker?"

Nick: The one Larry made?

Mia: Yeah, that one. I took the clock work out and put papers inside instead. I would like for you and Judy to keep the clock and my sister safe.

Nick: Don't worry Chief. We've got you.

Mia: Thanks, could you and Judy come by the office, say 9:00 to pick them up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting till then. I'll treat you guys for some late dinner after that.

Nick: Sure thing. 9:00 right?

Mia: Yes, oh and make sure you pick up Wright and bring him to the office too, please.

Nick: Alright; anything else?

Mia: No that'll do. Thank you so much.

Nick: No problem. See you at 9:00.

Mia: Bye.

The next I knew I was cheering and I picked up Judy and spun her around for a bit.

Judy: Whoa Nick. What's all the excitement? They've got my family's blueberries on sale?

Nick: Ha, ha. No the Chief gave us a case, Carrots! We finally got a case!

Judy: Really?! Oh Nick this is great news! What case do we have!?

Nick: The Chief will explain. We have to be at her office at 9:00 and we have to pick up Phoenix on the way.

Judy: Okay. Oh boy I can't wait!

Nick: Want to get something to eat to celebrate?

Judy: Sure, let's go!


	2. Unexpected Visit

September 5th, 2016

Phoenix's Apartment, 8:40 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Come on Phoenix! Hurry up, we'll be late!

Phoenix rushed out of his apartment and into the car.

Phoenix: Sorry, I lost my badge and had to find it, plus I had to get myself ready. How do I look?

Judy: You look fine. Mia just wants to see us.

Nick: Yeah man, don't worry too much.

Judy: Says the person that's excited about this case.

Nick: Like you were better?

She just rolled her eyes and giggled. We set off for the Fey and Co. Law office.

September 5th, 2016

Fey and Co. Law Office, 9:05 PM

Nick: We're a bit late, stupid traffic!

Judy: Oh well, let's head in. I'm sure the Chief will understand.

Phoenix: Chief, sorry we're late; Chief?

Judy: Strange. Are you sure she said 9:00 Nick?

Nick: She called me and said 9:00. She also said her sister would be here, maybe she in her office waiting.

I opened up the door, then that's when it happened.

Nick: Whoa!

Judy: Oh dear, what happened?

Nick: Wait, do you smell something?

Nick, Judy and Phoenix: BLOOD!

?: *sob* Sis!

I turned and saw a little girl, I looked and I just stopped on what'd I saw.

Phoenix: Chief… Chief… Chief!

Judy (Whisper): Oh my God!

I looked at the girl and I spoke to her softly.

Nick: Excuse me, are you Mia's sister?

The next I knew, she fell into my arms.

Judy: Who is that Nick?

Nick: I think it might be her sister. Wright, help me move this girl to the couch please. Judy can you stay here and keep an eye on Mia?

She nodded as Phoenix and I placed the girl on the sofa. I turned and saw Phoenix, still in shock on what happened.

Nick: I'm sorry Phoenix. If I'd come and picked you up early, none of this would happen.

Phoenix: Don't beat yourself up Nick. It's not your fault. Let's see if we can find something that can tell us what happened.

Judy's POV

I looked carefully around Mia's body, she was still breathing a bit and she was still warm, but she soon began to fade, then she was out.

Nick: How is she?

Judy: She's gone.

I never saw Nick looking this sad before, he looked at Mia. I came up and touched his arm. He looked at me and put his arms around me.

Phoenix: Hey guys, look.

Judy: The clock.

Nick: The one Larry made.

Phoenix: It's got blood on it too.

Nick: Ouch!

Judy: You okay Nick!?

Nick: Yeah, accidently touched some broken glass.

Judy: Let me see. Phoenix, you know where the first aid is?

Phoenix: I think it should be on the shelf over there.

Phoenix's POV

I looked around some more then I saw something fell out of Mia's right hand.

Phoenix: Hey guys I found a piece of paper!

Nick: What's it say?

Phoenix: There's something written in blood. "Maya."

Nick: Maya? Wait, could that girl on the sofa be Maya?

Phoenix (Thinking): Could be. Maybe I should show her the receipt, never thought there'd be a better use for evidence outside the courtroom!

Judy: Well in any case I think we found enough evidence, maybe we should show them to Chief Bogo. He could help us out.

Nick: Good idea. I'll call him. Hmm…

Phoenix: Something wrong Nick?

Nick: The receiver is missing!

Phoenix: What?!

Judy: He's right! A few of the screws are missing. Someone must have been spying.

?: Police!? Please, come quick!

Nick: The window!

We all turned to the window. A woman with pink hair stared at us from another building, across from the office. She was also holding a phone in her hand!

Phoenix: Uh oh, I think it's time we scram!

Nick: Good idea!


	3. Maya Fey

Nick's POV

Phoenix: Huh! Where's the girl?

Nick: Didn't we leave her lying on the sofa there?

Judy: Come on, let's find her.

I looked around, then I notice a bun under the desk.

Nick: Found her!

I looked at her, she was still sacred. I held my hand to her.

Nick: 'sokay. We're here to help.

She took my hand and I helped her up.

Judy: Excuse me, but who are you?

?: …

Phoenix: It's okay. We work here.

Maya: Maya, Maya Fey.

Nick (Thinking): Maya, so this is Mia's sister.

I know she still seems out of it, but I had to know.

Nick: Excuse me, I know this may seem hard for you, but could you tell us what happen?

Maya: I got a call from my Sis, saying she needed some help. So I came in… The was dark, And Sis… Sis…!

I hugged her to calm her down.

Nick: Its okay, let it out.

Judy: So you're the Chief's sister?

She nodded.

Phoenix: Um when Mia died, she wrote something on the back of this receipt. It was written in her blood.

Maya: Th-th-that's MY NAME! W-why!? Why would she write me name?

Phoenix: Please, just calm down.

Maya: W-why would Sis write my name?

Phoenix: Um…

Judy: Nice going Phoenix!

Suddenly I heard some sirens going off.

Nick: Police!

Police: Freeze! Police!

Gumshoe: Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see?

Nick (Thinking): He certainly looks like a detective alright.

And that he did, he was another human, with a trench coat and red tie.

Gumshoe: We received a report from the building across the way, see. Got a person saying they saw a murder.

Nick (Thinking): The woman from across the building.

Gumshoe: Anyway, I don't want either of you moving one inch, 'kay?

I looked at Maya and I still tried to calm her down.

Nick: Hey, it'll be okay.

She looked and smiled a bit.

Gumshoe: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Scuze me!

Maya: Eek!

Gumshoe: This word "Maya" here mean anything to you?

Maya: Umm… that… That's my name…

Gumshoe: WHAAAAT!? The victim drew this here note in her own, see? With her dying breath, she wrote the killer's name!

Nick: B-but, she's not…

Gumshoe: Case close! She's coming down to the precinct!

Maya: W-what?

Mia's younger sister, Maya, was arrested on the spot. Judy, Phoenix, and I were taking in for questioning and we didn't get out until next morning. Judy was sleeping, but both Phoenix and I decide to wait, until visiting hours began at the detention center. I wanted to see if Maya was okay.


	4. Detention Center

September 6th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 9:07AM

Nick's POV

Me, Phoenix, and Judy sat in the Detention Center, waiting for Maya. The door for the other side open and there she is.

Maya: Oh, it's you guys. The cops and lawyer from yesterday. G-good morning!

Judy: Good morning. How're you feeling?

Maya: Terrible. I didn't get any sleep last night. Um… Is that guy going to be my attorney?

She was pointing to Phoenix.

Phoenix: Well, it's up to you.

Maya: Up… to me?

Phoenix: Yes. I really don't think this is something I should say. I think it's something you should decide yourself.

Maya: … They're never going to believe me… are they? Even you guys, when you came into the room. You all look at me, like I had done it.

Nick (Thinking): Did I really think like that?

Nick: N-no… W-we never…

Maya: It's okay. I understand. And I've also heard about you three.

Judy: Heard?

Maya: Yes, I was taking to my sister on my phone one day. She told me that Phoenix was a genius, one of those "strike the fear into the evil ones". Thought, she said that you needed some more experience.

Phoenix: …

Maya: I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to trouble you!

Phoenix: N-no. It's okay. I guess. But at the same time, we can't just sit here and watch. When I think about the person that did this to Mia…

Maya: … I know.

Nick: Um… could I ask you about the outfit you're wearing?

Maya: Oh, this. This is what all acolytes wear. It's my uniform, you could say.

Phoenix: A-acolytes? Like people in religious training?

Judy: What is it you do?

Maya: Oh! It's nothing strange, really! I'm a spirit medium. …In training.

Nick: A s-spirit medium!?

Maya: Yes, the Fey Family, especially the women, have always been sensitive to the spirit world.

Phoenix: Wait a second, you said the "Fay Family"? So Mia was into this stuff too?

Maya: Of course! She left the mountain to "follow her career," she said. Her powers were first-class, too!

Nick: W-wow! I had no idea!

Phoenix: Hmm… Wait…!

Maya: Yes?

Phoenix: So, you're a real, honest-to-goodness spirit medium? With E.S.P and all that?

Maya: Yes. …In training.

Phoenix: Well, can't you contact Mia's spirit, then? We can just ask her who killed her!

Maya: …! I-I'm sorry… I'm still in training. I couldn't do something on that level…

Nick: I-it's okay. Um, could you tell us about the murder yesterday?

Maya: Sure! Let's see, I got a call from my sister, she said that I was supposed to be staying with you two, and she wanted you guys to project me and some evidence she has for a trial.

Judy: The Thinker Clock, right?

Maya: Yeah, that one.

Phoenix: Do you have any idea on why the Thinker would be important?

Maya: Right, she said something about that. … I remember! I have the conversation with her on my cell phone.

Nick: You record it!

Maya: Yeah, I forgot how do delete those things!

Phoenix: Well, let's hear it!

Maya: Right! Oh… I just remember, that detective took my cell phone.

Nick: Oh, right!

Judy: We'll make sure to give it to you if we find him.

Maya: Thank you. Um…

Judy: Yes?

Maya: Could I ask one of you a favor? This is an address of a famous defense lawyer my sister gave. She said I should go to him if I ever need a defense attorney. And well… I need one. Could one of you go and ask him to represent me, please?

We looked at each for a bit. Then Phoenix spoke.

Phoenix: Sure, I'll ask him.

Maya: Thank you so much! I have no one else to turn to.

Phoenix: … Say, what about your parents?

Maya: … … …

Phoenix: I-I see! Don't worry, I'll find him for you.

Maya: Thank you, the trials tomorrow.

Nick, Phoenix, and Judy: What! TOMORROW!?

Maya: Tomorrow.

Judy: What if this guy refuses?

Maya: They told me that if I don't fine one, the state will pick an attorney for me.

Nick: And when will that be.

Maya: They're giving me till 4:00 this afternoon.

Phoenix: Okay, don't worry Maya. We'll help you out.

Detention Center

Judy: So what should we do?

Phoenix: I think we should split up for now. I'll go and find this defense guy for Maya. Why don't you two head back for the office and see if you can find any other clues or something. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me do any investigation.

Nick: Alright. And where should we meet?

Judy: How about we meet back here, in case we find something.

Phoenix: Good idea. Well let's get going.


	5. Detective Gumshoe

September 6th, 2016

Fey and Co. Law Office, 10:00 AM

Nick's POV

Nick: Wow, lot of cops here!

Judy: Well there was a murder in here yesterday, guess we're not going to find a lot of clues.

Nick: Hey. Isn't that Chief Bogo over there?

Bogo: Oh, Officer Judy, Officer Nick. This is a pleasant surprise.

Judy: Chief! What are you doing here?

Bogo: Oh, I'm not your guys' boss anymore, so just call me Bogo. And an answer to your question, I heard what happened to Mia, so I thought I check the crime scene myself and ask some questions.

Nick: We were about to do the same thing. Can we tag along too?

Bogo: I don't see why not.

We made it in the office, it still doesn't feel the same without her.

?: Hey! You there! This is a crime scene, pal! No trespassing! Umm… Sorry, don't I know you from somewhere? Wait, Chief Bogo of Zootopia Police, is that you!?

Bogo: Hello Dick Gumshoe. Nice to see you again.

Gumshoe: Yes, it's been awhile, how's police work doing?

Bogo: Kind of slow honestly. I've heard what happened to Mia and I just wanted to ask some questions about the murder.

Gumshoe: I see, wait, you two. Aren't with that lawyer, Harry Butz?

Judy: Actually his name is Phoenix, but yes we represent the defense team.

Gumshoe: I see, well if you with Phoenix and if he's the suspect's lawyer, then feel free to ask me anything, but make it quick. I'm kind of busy here, pal!

Judy: But we're not…

I quickly placed my hand in Judy's mouth.

Nick: Of course! Thanks Dick Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey, wait a minute pal! That's Detective Gumshoe to you! Anyway, what did you want to ask?

Bogo: Well, first off, do you have a copy of the autopsy report?

Gumshoe: Hmm… You guys want to know the results.

Bogo: …

Judy: …

Nick: …

Gumshoe: Now don't you guys look at me like that! It's no use! She might have worked with you guys before, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment!

Nick: Please Gumshoe, Phoenix is going to defend Maya. He needs all the help he can get.

Gumshoe: Alright, you guys can see the report, but that is all!

Bogo: Thank you. Says here that her death was instantaneous.

Gumshoe: That's right, pal. She was… a beautiful person.

Judy: You knew her, Detective?

Gumshoe: Sure. All of us down at the precinct knew Ms. Fey. Much as it pains me to say this, she was a darn good lawyer.

Bogo: She was, shame about what happened to her.

Judy: I know.

Nick: So, about Maya…

Gumshoe: Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial! Sorry, pal, but this one trial your lawyer friend ain't going to win!

Nick: Why do you say that?

Gumshoe: The city's putting Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecutions!

Bogo: E-Edgeworth!?

Gumshoe: Yep! I'm sure you know what that means. Wait you guys do know him right?

Bogo: Of course I know him.

Judy: I have heard about him.

Nick: Not a clue.

Gumshoe: Whoa! And you call yourself a cop, pal!? Edgeworth became a prosecutor at the age of 20! Everyone says he's a genius.

Bogo: Genius my foot! I know he's not a bad person, in fact he's mature as a person, but the way he gets his guilty verdict I think is too much.

Gumshoe: I know his methods may be a little extreme, but he does what he does, because he hates crime with an absolute passion.

Nick: Well anyway! I was just wondering if you have Maya Fey's cell phone?

Gumshoe: Oh that? Yeah I have it.

Judy: Can we have it please? We could like to take it back to the police station to examine it.

Gumshoe: Uh… sure. However I don't think you'll find anything useful. I've already checked all the calls she's made.

Nick: Alright. That should be all, thank you for your time.

Gumshoe: No problem. Oh! Wait! If you see the lawyer guy, tell him I hope he doesn't plan on talking to that witness across the building.

Nick (Thinking): Come to think of it I've forgotten about her.

Judy: The one that called here last night?

Gumshoe: Yeah, Miss April May. Sorry I can't tell you that much about her.

Bogo: Ms. May? So I guessed you sent her home or something?

Gumshoe: Actually, she's staying at the same hotel until the trail starts.

Nick (Thinking): This guy is making it too easy.

Nick: Alright, if we see him. We'll tell him that you're too smart for him to get any information out of.

Gumshoe: You got that right, pal! Well, see ya!

Bogo: I'm going to the office and make a copy of the autopsy. If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to come down to the office.

Judy: Thank you, sir.

Nick: So what now?

Judy: Let me call Phoenix and tell him what we've got so far then we'll check out the hotel room.

*Ring* *Ring* *Beep*

Phoenix: Hello?

Judy: Hey Phoenix. We got Maya's cell phone back.

Phoenix: Great! Thanks guys!

Judy: Did you find the lawyer?

Phoenix: I'm actually sitting in his office right now. He's not here yet, so I'm just waiting for him.

Judy: Okay, well we've also got the autopsy and we've got a lead on the witness. So we're going to hotel and talk to her.

Phoenix: Okay. Just don't forget to meet back at the detention center when you're done.

Judy: Okay, bye.

*Beep*

Nick: Sounds like he's having a fun day.

Judy gave me a light punch.

Judy: Come on Nick. Let's check out the hotel.


	6. The Witness

September 6th, 2016

Gatewater Hotel, 10:30 AM

Judy's POV

Manager: Hello. How can I help you two today?

Judy: Hello, we're police officers and we understand that one of your customers, Ms. April May, witness a murder. Could we go in and ask her some questions?

Manager: Sure. She's in room 303, just take those stairs to the third floor and second door to the right.

Judy: Thank you sir.

Gatewater Hotel – Room 303

April: Well! Hello there, handsome.

The woman, Ms. Apral May, was a white normal cat. I could tell by the way she's sticking her paws up.

Nick: Umm… hi!

I rolled my eyes and giggled a bit.

Judy: Hello ma'am. I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner, Officer Wilde.

April: Oh, are you two the defensive cops the detective told me about?

Nick: Uh… yes, ma'am! We've heard that you witness a murder that happened last night? We like to ask some questions, please.

April: Um… sure! I've always liked big and tough foxes. Come on in!

I saw Nick blushing and giving a face that screams, 'Help me!'

April: Do you mind if I go and freshen up for a bit? I just got up.

Judy: Smooth, Nick!

Nick: Hey, I can't help it if I see a pretty woman like that okay.

Judy: Whatever. Let's look around and see what we can find.

Nick: I have to say this is a nice room, perfect place for a couple to spend the night.

I must admit it does look nice, but I didn't have time to think about that.

Nick: Hey Carrots! There's a screwdriver sticking up in this draw!

April: H-h-hey! Hey! What are you doing!? No touching! Oooh. Bad cops! Y-you know you need a search warrant to do some investigating. You wouldn't want to get in trouble now right?

Judy (Thinking): Damn it! Well she's still here. Let's see if we can ask her something about the murder.

Judy: Er… right. Sorry about that. Hey do you made telling us what you saw yesterday night.

April: Umm… Well let's see. Nope! If you guys want to know, you'll have to come to court tomorrow.

Nick: Well ma'am, we're police officers. We have the right to know.

April: I'm sorry, but the detective told me not to say anything to anyone. And that includes you!

Judy (Thinking): Thank you Detective Gumshoe. For making out jobs much harder now!

Nick: Well can you at least tell us about yourself.

April: Oooh! Mr. Wilde. Are you hitting on me?

Judy: N-no. Hey he's just doing his job!

April: *giggle* You know. Your cute when you puff your cheeks like that Ms. Hopps.

Judy (Thinking): This girl… Ugh!

Judy: Besides there are two glasses on the table. So someone must be staying with you.

April: Oooh! What amazing vision you have Ms. Hopps. Say, why don't you two go look for clues… in the garbage! Ms. May doesn't like noisy little cops!

Judy: That's it, let me at her! Come here you!

I could feel Nick grabbing my shoulders trying to pull be back.

Nick: Well it seems like your very busy Ms. May. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day and we'll see you at the trial tomorrow!

Gatewater Hotel

Judy: Oh, that woman!

Nick: She is suspicious. We'll come back there later. You know she does make a point. You do look cute when you puff your cheeks.

Judy: Ha, ha. Come on let's go back to the detention center and talk to Maya again.

Nick: Okay, I'll call Phoenix to let him know.


	7. Marvin Grossberg

September 6th, 2016

Grossberg Law Offices, 11:00 AM

Phoenix's POV

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Beep*

Phoenix: Hello?

Nick: Hey Phoenix. Listen, we've just been to the hotel and well let's just say the witness was, well…

Judy: She was a wh**e!

Nick: Anyway… Did you meet the lawyer yet?

Phoenix: No, not yet. I still don't know where he is.

?: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix: On second thought. Yes, he's here. Listen I got to go now. I'll call you later and let you know what's up.

Grossberg: Ah hah! So you're the one they say has been looking for me?

Phoenix: Uh… y-yes, that's me!

Phoenix (Thinking): He looks even… grander than I imagined!

Just picture the Monopoly man and the Pringles guy's love child.

Grossberg: Hmm…? That badge on your collar…? Ah, so you're a lawyer, are you now?

Phoenix: Y-yes, well… yes.

Grossberg: And what do you want? I'm not particularly busy these days… Please, proceed!

Phoenix (Thinking): Not busy? Then how come no one could get in touch with you?

Grossberg: Hmm? Something the matter? You came to see the one-and-only Marvin Grossberg, did you not? Well, here I am, boy! What do you want? Out with it!

Phoenix: Um… w-well, sir, actually it's about Maya. Maya Fey.

I saw him jerked his head after I mentioned her name.

Grossberg: Ah… yes. Maya Fey. Go on.

Phoenix (Thinking): Hmm? Why the strange reaction?

Grossberg: A-cha-cha. I'm really quite busy here, son. I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible.

Phoenix: W-wait a second! How did you know the trial was tomorrow!?

Grossberg: Urk? Ahem! A-anyway… I'm afraid it's entirely impossible for me to represent her. Sorry. End of discussion.

Phoenix (Thinking): What's going on!? He refused me before I even got a chance to ask him! What do I tell Maya…?

Phoenix: How can you refuse this like that! Please, tell me why you won't take the case!

Grossberg: Hmm? Eh, ahem! Well, you see it's just… I'm busy, you see!

Phoenix: But the client is Mia Fey's Sister!

Grossberg: Hmm… ahem.

Phoenix: Mia trusted you… She knew her sister would be in good hands.

Grossberg: Yes, yes, of course I know that. However! I'm sorry but, I must refuse. Sorry. Good-bye.

Phoenix: Creep. Fine. I don't have time to argue with you anyway. I'll go look elsewhere.

Grossberg (Grumbling): Think not.

I turned back again.

Phoenix: Huh? Did you say something?

Grossberg: Think not, I said.

Phoenix: Wh-what do you mean?

Grossberg: I'm terribly, terribly sorry. But I'm afraid that no lawyer worth their salt will take on this particular case. Terribly sorry, m'boy.

Phoenix: Why!?

Grossberg: I… I cannot say.

Phoenix (Thinking): What's going on here!?

Phoenix: Actually, I am curious now. How did you know Mia?

Grossberg: She… worked here. I long time ago. Quite the apprentice, that one. Learned my techniques in a blink of an eye! She left one day, quite suddenly… She had a mission you see.

Phoenix: A "mission"?

Grossberg: You can see it in her eyes. She followed it with a burning passion. Never looked back, that one.

Phoenix: One more thing; that's quite a painting you have there.

Grossberg: Ahah! So you noticed! It's my pride and joy! Impressive isn't it? Well? ISN'T IT? The color of the sky! The hue of the sea! The weave of the straw hat! It's worth at least three million. I have no intention of parting with it, of course. No, I won't sell it! Not ever to you!

Phoenix (Thinking): I wasn't interested…

Grossberg: It's not for sale!

Phoenix: I'm not buying!

Grossberg: I beg your pardon, but could you? Now? I've nothing more to discuss with you.

Phoenix: Fine! But don't think this is over. I want answers and I'm going to find out what's been going on one way or another!


	8. Maya's Mother

September 6th, 2016

Detention Center, 11:30AM

Nick's POV

Judy: That woman! She's just… just… ugh!

Nick: You're still upset about that?

Judy: Of course! I hope Wright takes this case and destroys her!

I rub her back a bit to calm her down.

Nick: Easy there Judy. Remember, we're doing this for both Mia and Maya. Don't let her rattle you up like that.

Judy (Sigh): You're right. Thanks Nick.

Nick: Excuse me.

Police: Yes, how can I help you?

Nick: Officer Wilde and Hopps sir. We were wondering if we can speak to the suspect. Maya Fey?

Police: Sure thing. You can go in, but only for an hour.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

Maya: Oh hello! Did Phoenix find the lawyer?

Nick: Well he's speaking to him right now, but we don't what's going on.

Maya: Oh.

Judy: But we got some good news. We found out who one of the witness is, and we might have a good idea about what happen.

Maya: Oh, that's good to hear!

Nick: We've decided to drop by and talk to you until Phoenix gets back.

Maya: Okay! Anything you want to know?

Judy: Well there was one important information we forgot to ask. You said your sister called you to come done to the office and pick up the statue clock, right?

Maya: Yes.

Judy: What time was it when you got there?

Maya: I say it was around 9:00. I went in to the office, the lights were off… and that's when I found Sister.

Nick: Thank you Maya, that's all we need to know. By the way, I know you didn't like to answer this when Phoenix asked, but what about your parents?

Maya: I only had my sister. My father died when I was very young. And I don't know where my mother is.

Judy: Don't know? So she could still be alive?

Maya: I hope so, but I can't really say for sure.

Nick: What happened to make your mother disappeared?

Maya: It all started with that case.

Judy: "That case"?

Maya: There was a murder that happened a long time ago, the strange part is no one knows who did it, not even the cops. There weren't that many clues that had a connection with anybody, so the police decided to use a spirit medium.

Nick: You said that the Fey family, mostly women, were very connect to the spirit world right?

Maya: Yeah, and my mother's powers were really good too.

Judy: When did all of this happen?

Maya: It was fifteen years ago. I was only two years old when it happened. The police convinced her to try and contact the victim.

Judy: Wow… did they find the suspect?

Maya: Yes… we thought.

Nick: You "thought"…?

Maya: The person that my mother helped the police capture was innocent.

Nick and Judy: WHAT!?

Maya: After that the police were so embarrassed that they wanted to keep a secret, but a man found out about it and linked to the press. The media jumped on it big, calling my mother a fraud and she… she became the laughing stock of the nation.

Judy: Oh, you poor girl.

I just sat and looked at her. I knew what it was like to be in that place.

Nick: So that's when your mother left you?

Maya: Uh-uh. My sister wasn't happy about it. So several years later she announced that she would become a lawyer and left the mountain.

Judy: So you live alone.

Maya: Yeah. I kind of gotten used to it. Oh, also… I had to become independent, or I would lose my E.S.P! N-Nick, are you okay?

Nick: Hmm. Oh yeah, it's nothing.

I turned away for a bit and saw Phoenix entering the room.

Maya: Hey! Your back! Did you find the lawyer?

Phoenix: Um… well… see… I… I really don't think you should use that guy. He… didn't seem healthy. He was all skin and bones!

Maya: … What really happened?

Phoenix: …

Judy: No… you don't mean…?

Maya: He refused to help?

Phoenix: Urp.

Maya: I see, I've been abandoned, then.

I took out the cell phone and pushed it to Maya. She looked and I just smiled.

Maya: Do you guys want to hear my sister?

We said nothing and she opened up her message.

[Conversation Recorded. September 5th, 9:27 AM]

Maya: Hello? This is Maya.

Mia: Hey Maya, it's me.

Maya: Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.

Mia: Sorry, I've been busy. How you been?

Maya: Well, LONEY. And it's all YOUR fault. Nah, I'm just teasing. I've been great! I'm finally getting used to having my own place.

Mia: That's good to hear. Actually I'm calling because I have a favor to ask.

Maya: I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?

Mia: Sharp as always! There's a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial… I just don't feel safe keeping the evidence here.

Maya: I gotcha. So what is it this time?

Mia: It's… a clock.

Maya: A clock?

Mia: Yeah, it's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time! I thought you might like it. You always liked toys.

Maya: Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!

Mia: Now, now. You know I'm only teasing. Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.

Maya: Huh? It's not working? That's lame!

Mia: I had to take the clockwork out. Sorry. I put some papers inside it instead.

Maya: Papers? Is that the evidence, then? Hmm, well… there's a possibility that it might be that way, yes.

Mia: Can you come by the office tonight, say 9:00, to pick it up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting until then.

Maya: Okay, Sis, but I expect dinner! Something good! Like… burgers! I could really go for a good burger.

Mia: Okay, okay. We'll hit the usual joint. Also can you pack a few things? I've arranged for you to stay a friend's house until the trial is over.

Maya: Okay sis! See you soon.

Mia: Yep. I'll be waiting Maya.

[Conversation ended]

I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

Maya: Thank you! I guess it's just a matter of time until the state lawyer gets here.

Nick (Thinking): 4:00, time is up. Maya…

Nick: He's not coming either.

Maya: Not coming!? But I-I…

Nick: Phoenix is going to defend you!

Maya and Phoenix: WHAT!?

Maya: B-but why?

Nick: Why? Because…

Phoenix: We can't abandon you. You're in trouble and we know you didn't do it! We're going help you and set you free!

I looked at him in amazement.

Nick (Thinking): Who is this guy!?

Judy: We won't abandon you Maya. You can count on us!

I looked at Judy and saw determination in her eyes. I turned and gave her a, thumbs up.

Maya: … That's so kind of you… *sniff* … …

Nick: Well! Let's fight this one and get you out of here!

Maya: R-right! Thank you!

She smiled at least. I looked and Phoenix and Judy they seem confined, and so am I!

Phoenix: One last question… You are innocent, right?

Maya: Yes! And I trust you guys… So you must trust me, too, okay?

Phoenix: It's a deal!

Maya: Thank you!

Nick: Get some rest Maya. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Maya: Right! See you at the trial. Good luck.

Detention Center

Phoenix: Okay. Well we got ourselves a case. Now what?

Nick: Well, there's one more place I want to check out before we head home.


	9. Wiretap

September 6th, 2016

ZPD Office

Chief's Office, 4:30 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): Wow, so this is what a Police Office, looks like.

?: Oh hello there, how can I help you? Wait, aren't you Phoenix Wright?

Phoenix: Yes sir, that's me. Who are you?

Bogo: Name's Chief Bogo. I represent the chief of police for defense lawyers. Ah, hello Nick and Judy.

Judy: Hello sir.

Nick: Sir. Could we have a search warrant for Ms. May's hotel room?

I saw Nick explaining to the chief about Ms. May.

Bogo: I see. Well it's a bit late, but if you could wait at the front desk, I'll have Officer Clawhauser fill one out for you.

Nick: Thank you sir.

Gatewater Hotel – Room 303, 5:15 PM

Bellboy: Good afternoon, sir and ma'am!

Phoenix: Excuse me, you are…?

Bellboy: Ah, I beg your pardon, sir! I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service.

Phoenix: Oh, right.

Bellboy: I've just come up to deliver room service sir.

Judy: Do you know where Miss May is?

Bellboy: Ah. I believe our guest Ms. May is using the, er, facilities…?

Nick: Well we got a warrant for this room. Mind if we take a look around?

Bellboy: Absolutely officers. If you need anything, I'll be of happy to help you. Please stay as long as you like.

Nick: Thanks!

Bellboy: Oh wait one more thing!

Phoenix: Yes?

Bellboy: Could you please inform Ms. May that there is a message for her? Tell her that Mr. White, of Bluecorp phoned.

Phoenix: Uh… sure.

Judy: He's gone.

Phoenix: Okay, so where's this drawer you guys' found?

Nick: Over there.

We took a look inside and found something useful.

Judy: Is that a wiretap?

Phoenix: Yeah, looks like it. Wait, wiretap!

Nick: You don't think…

Phoenix: I don't know. But what I do know is that this is a very important clue, good job guys!

Judy: All of this seems suspicious. Why would she have a wiretap in her hotel room?

Phoenix: I don't know, but I think we've done invesagating for now.

Nick: Right. Wish we have more though.

Phoenix: Well, we'll just have the use evidence we have right now and hope for the best.

May: Oh bellboy, still here?

Nick: Uh oh time to scram!


	10. Miles Edgeworth

September 7th, 2016

District Court

Defend Lobby No. 1, 9:30AM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): I hope I'm ready. I promise Maya that I would clear her name, and I can't go back on my word.

Nick: Hey Phoenix!

Phoenix: Oh hey.

Judy: What's wrong, nervous?

Phoenix: A little bit. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about the evidence we've found.

Nick: Don't worry. Even without Mia, you still got us, and you're very good at finding connections with the evidences. You'll do fine.

Phoenix: Thanks. By the way, do you guys know who the prosecutor is?

Judy: Prosecutor? I believe his name is Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: E-Edgewoth!

Judy: Yeah. Do you know him?

Phoenix: Um yeah… but not personally no.

Phoenix (Thinking): Miles Edgeworth. Never thought I would finally meet him after all these years.

Bogo: Hey guys!

Judy: Ch-chief! What are you doing here!?

Bogo: Isn't it obvious? I came to see the trial. Don't worry I got my top rank officer keeping an eye on the place. I just want to see how good Phoenix is.

Bailiff: The trial's about the start. Will the defended and the lawyer please go to the courtroom?

Nick: Alright Phoenix. Good luck. Remember this is for Mia and Maya.

Phoenix: Right!

District Court

Courtroom No. 1, 10:00 AM

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): Miles Edgeworth. Better not show any signs of weakness today, or he'll be on me in an instant.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement.

Edgeworth: Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder… and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor.

Judge: I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Let's begin then. The prosecution may call its first witness.

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe got up and took the stand.

Edgeworth: Witness, please state your name and profession to the court.

Gumshoe: Sir! My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe. Please describe for us the details of the murder.

Gumshoe: Very well, sir! Let me use this floor map of the office to explain. The body was found by this window, here.

Edgeworth: And the cause of death?

Gumshoe: Lost of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir! The murder weapon was a statue of "The Thinker" found next to the body, sir! It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands, sir!

Judge: The court accepts both the floor plans and the statue into evidence.

Nick (Whispering to Judy): They're still calling it a statue.

Edgeworth: Now, Detective…

Gumshoe: Y-yes sir!

Edgeworth: You immediately arrest Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct? Can you tell me why?

Gumshoe: Yes sir! I had hard evidence she did it, sir!

Judge: Detective Gumshoe. Please testify to the court about this "hard evidence."


	11. Witness's Account

Gumshoe: As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene! There were four people there already; the defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, two cops, Mr. Nick Wilde and Ms. Judy Hopps, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright. I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fay! Why? We had a witness account describing her! The witness saw Ms. Maya Fay at the very moment of the murder!

Judge: Hmm… The very moment, you say. Very well. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): Cross-examine what? I couldn't see a single contradiction in that testimony.

Suddenly I felt something hitting at the back of my head. It was a piece of paper.

Maya: When my sister couldn't find any contradictions in a witness's testimony she would bluff it and press the witness on every detail! The witness always slips up and says something wrong. It worked lots of times!

Phoenix (Thinking): Should've known that Maya would know some of her sister's tricks. Okay let's give this "pressing" thing a try!

Judge: Something the matter?

Phoenix: N-no, Your Honor. I like to begin my cross-examination. Detective Gumshoe, who did you got a call from?

Gumshoe: We got a call from a customer from the Gatewater Hotel right across from your office.

Phoenix: And you say you arrest the defendant, Maya Fey, because she said she witness the murder?

Gumshoe: Y-yeah.

Phoenix: But if I heard correctly. You said you arrest her because you had "hard evidence" she did it, correct?

Gumshoe: Huh? Did… did I say that? Me?

Phoenix: I heard you say it!

Judge: You did say it.

Edgeworth: You said it.

Nick: Yep.

Judy: You did.

Phoenix: Exactly what about this suspicious woman in pink's claim was "hard evidence"!?

Gumshoe: Wh-what!? Miss May isn't suspicious, and she sure isn't pink, pal! W-well, I guess she is pink…

Judge: That's enough, Detective Gumshoe. Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?

Gumshoe: Umm…

Phoenix (Thinking): Hmm! I guess pressing can have its advantages!

Gumshoe: … Yes!

Phoenix (Thinking): Gah!

Gumshoe: Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honor Sir! There was something I should have told you about first, Your Honor!

Judge: Very well, Detective. Let's hear your testimony again.


	12. Hard Evidence

Gumshoe: After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body! On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood! Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger! Before she died the victim wrote the killer's name! How do like that? That's my "hard evidence"!

Judge: Hmm… Before we begin the cross-examination, I have a question for you, Detective.

Gumshoe: Y-Your Honor?

Judge: Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time!?

Gumshoe: Ah… eh… I know. I'm real embarrassed I forgot about it, Your Honor Sir.

Judge: Try to be more careful! Very well, the defense may begin its cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Detective Gumshoe, you're saying that Mia Fey was writing the defendant's name on this piece of paper in her own blood. That's what you're really saying?

Gumshoe: Wh-what? This isn't one of those lawyer tricks, now, is it? Of course she wrote it! Who else could have!?

Phoenix: Objection! You have it backwards, Detective!

Gumshoe: B-backwards?

Phoenix: The victim is the only person who absolutely could NOT have written it! This is the report from your department, Detective. "Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object." She died immediately!

Gumshoe: But…!

Phoenix: No "but"-ing your way out of this one, Detective!

Bogo: I can clarify that, Your Honor. I also got a copy of the autopsy report right here. It's just has the defense claims.

Judge: Order! Order! The defense has a point. Someone who died immediately wouldn't have time to write anything down.

Edgeworth: Objection! Mr. Wright and Chief Bogo, I beg your guys' pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report?

Bogo: Your Detective gave it to me the day after the murder and I printed out an extra copy and gave that one to Mr. Wright.

Judge: The prosecutions point being…?

Edgeworth: That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honor.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Edgeworth: A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request! "Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object… But there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow." I received these results this morning.

Phoenix: N-no way!

Edgeworth: Your Honor! It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write "Maya"! That is all.

Judge: I see!

Phoenix (Thinking): Damn you, Edgeworth! I should have known you'd have something up your sleeves!

Edgeworth: Why, Mr. Wright you look shocked! Something you want to say?

Phoenix: Mr. Edgeworth… I've heard there's nothing you won't do go get your verdict. What reason could you possibly have had to request a second autopsy report?

Judge: Mr. Wright! The defense will refrain from personal attacks on the prosecution!

Edgeworth: No matter, Your Honor. Mr. Wright. Say what you will, the evidence in this report is undeniable. Your Honor, I submit this report to the court.

Judge: U-understood. The court accepts the evidence. Mr. Bogo, you may return to your seat now.

Bogo: Yes, Your Honor.

Nick: Damn. Now I can see why you hate this guy's methods.

Edgeworth: Well, Your Honor? The evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying the killer.

Judge: I suppose that's the obvious conclusion, yes.

Nick: Darn! This isn't good!

Bogo: Don't worry. If he's anything like Mia, he'll find a way to turn this around.

Edgeworth: The prosecution would like to call its next witness. This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!

Judge: Let the witness, Miss April May take the stand.

Judy: Actually what part of her is "innocent"?


	13. April May

Edgeworth: Witness, your name, please.

April: April May! At your service! *wink*

Court: HELLLLLLO NURSE!

Judge: Order! An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd! The witness will refrain from wonton winking!

April: Aww… Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): This is not good… She's already captured the heart of every man in court!

Edgeworth: Tell us, where were you on the night of September 5th, when the murder occurred?

April: Um… gee… I was, like, in my hotel room? Tee hee. I checked in right after lunch.

Edgeworth: And this hotel is directly across from the Fey & Co. Law Offices?

April: Mmm… that's right, big boy.

Judge: Please testify to the court about what you saw.

April: Certainly! It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know! And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair! Then the woman, like, dodged one side and ran away! But that girl, she caught up to her and… and… She hit her! Then the woman with long hair… She kinda… slumped. The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy! *wink*

Judge: Hmm…

Edgeworth: Well, Your Honor?

Judge: I see. It is a remarkably solid testimony. I don't see the need to trouble the witness any…

Phoenix: W-wait, Your Honor!

Judge: Yes, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: What about my cross-examination!

Judge: I thought the witness's testimony was quite… firm. Didn't you?

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright… I understand you were Ms. Mia Fey's understudy, were you not? You must know her techniques well. Her cowardly ways of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies…

Phoenix: H-hey! How dare you!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Will you cross-examine the witness?

Phoenix: I'll gladly proceed with the cross-examination.

Phoenix (Thinking): If only because I have a feeling Edgeworth doesn't want me to! She has to have some weakness!

Judge: Very well, you may begin your cross-examination!

Phoenix: Okay. First off you said you were looking out the window at 9:00 on the day of the murder. What I want to know is why.

April: "Why"? Like why what?

Phoenix: Why did you look out the window? Were you expecting to see something?

April: Oh, well, um… gee!

Phoenix (Thinking): What? That's it? She can't get out of this question that easily!

April: I sort of, y'know. I had a feeling!

Phoenix (Thinking): Well I have feeling she's trying to avoid the question! Maybe I should press a little harder on this one?

Phoenix: Surely, you must have had some reason to look out your window at that time of night!

April: I… oooh!

Edgeworth: Objection! Mr. Wright I will not have you badgering my wintess!

Phoenix: B-badgering?

Edgeworth: You insist on needing her with these trivial questions. I really don't think it should be allowed.

Court: Yeah! Yeah! Stop him! The poor girl!

Judge: Order! Mr. Wright, you have been warned.

Phoenix (Thinking): Poor girl!? What about poor me!?

Phoenix: Okay, but you said you saw a woman with long hair being attack. Are you referring to the victim, Mia Fey?

April: Um-hmm!

Phoenix: And you claim that the one who attacked her was the defendant. But how? How do you know she was the defendant?

April: Huh? Well… y'know! S-she had a girlish physique. Women know these things. Look… I-I just know, okay?

Edgeworth: There was only one person at the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure. The testimony is bulletproof, Your Honor.

Phoenix: Hold on a minute! That testimony stinks!

April: W-what!?

Phoenix: Miss May, are you telling the truth? Did you really see the defendant!?

April: Urp!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What's the meaning of this?

April: Yes, what is the meaning! Somebody tell me because I'm clueless! About this, I mean!

Phoenix: Okay… If you had really witness my client, Maya Fey, you would have noticed her clothes before noticing her physique! No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis! And I'm no expert on fashion, but her hairdo looks far from normal to me! However, the witness's testimony mentions neither of those things! The testimony is bogus!

April: But… but!

Judge: Still, we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder.

Nick: She was, Your Honor! I can conferment!

Judy: I can conferment too!

Phoenix: I saw her wearing these clothes as well! And so did Detective Gumshoe! What do you say to that, Miss May?

April: Rowr! What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer! I-I saw what I saw. I… just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling.

Judge: Miss May. The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony.

April: I'm sorry, Your Honor. I'll be a good girl. I promise. *wink*

Judy: Give me a break!

Judge: Your testimony again, if you would.

Phoenix (Thinking): Darn! I almost had her!


	14. Witness's Account Cont

April: I did see everything! I did! The victim—the woman—dodged the first attacked and ran to the right. Then the girl in hippie clothes ran after her… And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did! That… that clock! Um… the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think? Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you? Tee hee!

Judge: I see… I only wish you had been so detailed from the beginning. Please begin the cross-examination.

Phoenix: Gladly! Miss May. What you've just said right now was quite… revealing.

April: Revealing? Oooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you. Naughty Mr. Lawyer…

Phoenix: You just said that this statue of "The Thinker" was a clock. But there's no way just by looking at it!

April: Urp!

Phoenix: Another person in much the same position as you recently called this a "clock," too… And he was found guilty… of murder!

Judy: Take that!

Judge: Order! Order!

Phoenix: Miss May. Can you explain how you know this was a clock?

April: Oooh… urp!

Edgeworth: Objection! The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here! The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!

Judge: Yes… yes, of course. You will withdraw your questions, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Objection! But questions are all I have, Your Honor! And as you may recall, I've murderers with these questions before!

Phoenix (Thinking): Well, only once.

Judge: … … Objection sustained. You may continue to question the witness.

Nick: Whew! That was a close one.

Judy: That witness is hiding something, I know it!

April: Huh? What? So… what happens now?

Phoenix: What happens now is you answer my question! How did you know it was a clock?

April: What…! Th-that's… …Because… I heard it? Yes! I heard it say the time!

Phoenix: So, you've been to the law offices of Fey & Co.!

April: N-n-no! Hey, I didn't say that! Why would I go there! I heard it from my hotel room. Hee hee!

Edgeworth: The law offices of Fey & Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel. She could easily have heard the clock!

Judge: Hmm. Well, Mr. Wright? Are you satisfied?

Phoenix (Thinking): I can't give up now. This is it!

Phoenix: I'm not satisfied, because the clock is missing its clockwork!

Judge: H-how could you possibly…?

Phoenix: Just have a look… As soon as you can!

The Judge was given the clock.

Judge: Hmm… Oh!

Phoenix: See anything interesting, Your Honor?

Judge: It is as the defense says! This clock is missing its clockwork! It's quite empty! Mr. Wright! Would you care to explain to the court the meaning of this?

Phoenix: It is as you can see. The "clock" was empty. It couldn't have rung! Therefore, this witness… is a big, fat lair!

April: F-fat!?

Phoenix: Well, Miss May?

Edgeworth (Chuckling): Quite a show you put on for us, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix (Thinking): He knew the clock was empty! Somehow… he knew!

Edgeworth: I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing, however. Indeed, the clock is empty, As you say… it can't ring. However, we must ask: when was the clockwork removed? If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction!

Judge: Hmm! That's true. That is a possibility. The clock might have been emptied after she heard it.

Edgeworth: And that is exactly what happened, Your Honor!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Can you prove when the clockwork was removed?

Edgeworth: Ho hoh! Impossible of course…

Phoenix: I have proof.

Edgeworth: W-what!?

Phoenix: Wasn't it you who told me "proof is everything"? Well, I was listing. And now I'll show you the "proof" you like so much! Here take a look at this!

Judge: Hmm. That's a very cute cell phone.

April: Ooh hoo! You have a girlie phone!

Phoenix: W-wait! Wait! This isn't my phone! Listen! This is the defendant's cell phone, and it contains a recording… A recoding of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!

Nick: Alright Phoenix!

Judge: Order! Order!

Edgeworth: The defendant's cell phone!? Th-this wan't brought to my attention!

Nick: Perhaps Detective Gumshoe overlooked it!?

Edgeworth (Grumbling): The good Detective better remember he's up for evaluation soon…

Phoenix (Thinking): My heart goes out to you Edgeworth… Not!

Phoenix: Let's hear the conversation.

(Cell phone call)

Maya: So you want me to hold on to "The Thinker" for you, then?

Mia: If you could. Ah… I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.

Maya: Huh? It's not working? That's lame!

Mia: I had to take the clockwork out, sorry.

[September 5th, 9:27AM]

Phoenix: Your Honor, I think this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone… and this was the recorded in the morning, before the witness even arrived at her hotel!

April: Muh… muh… muh!?

Phoenix: Well, Miss May? Would you care to explain this to the court? Just how did you know that weapon was a clock!?

April: … W-well…! Well, isn't it o-obvious? I saw that clock before! Um… what store was it again? I-I go to so many! Oops! I forgot! *wink*

Judge: So the witness had seen it before. That would make sense. Does the defense have any objections, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Your Honor, the witness claims she had "seen it before." But this directly contradicts a piece of evidence already submitted to this court!

Judge: Really, how so, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: It's simple. This clock was never in any store, ever!

April: W-whaaat!?

Phoenix: A friend of mine made that clock. Only two exist in the world. And the one that isn't here is in police custody!

April: I-impossible! Everything is sold in stores!

Phoenix: Miss May, I think it's high time you went shopping for a better excuse…?

April: Mmpf…

Judy: What's wrong? Excuses not on sale today?

April: Oooh? Oh ho ho. Mmmrrrrph! Ooooorrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh…hhh! What's it to you, porcupine-head!? Little bunny!? That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay!? She did it! And she should die for it! Die!

Judy: The only one who should die is you!

Judge: W-w-whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. T-this is a court of law, and both the witness and the police officer will remain calm!

April: Hrrrgh… hrrrh… Hrrr… heh. Oh? Oh! Oh? Oh hoh ho! S-silly me! Did I, um, like… lose it? I guess I did. Tee hee! *wink*

Phoenix (Thinking): S-scary!

Judge: Miss May, let me ask this. Tell me, how did you know the weapon was a clock?

April: …

Judge: Hmm… oh dear. Does the defense have an opinion on this… behavior?

Phoenix (Thinking): Okay, this is it!

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Allow me to explain how I see the truth of the matter. The witness had never held the clock in her hand! However, she had heard that it was a clock!

Judge: She "heard"…?

Phoenix: That is correct, Your Honor. There is no other way she could have known "The Thinker" was a clock! And I can show you the proof!

Judge: Well, this is interesting. Let's see it, then. Show me evidence proving that the witness had "heard" the murder weapon was a clock.

I pulled out the wiretap from the court recorded.

Phoenix: Your Honor! Have a look at this.

April: Ah! Oooh! Th-that!? Eh heh…

Phoenix: My partners found this in Miss May's room.

Judge: Mr. Wright! Please explain to the court what this is!

Phoenix: Miss April May? You were tapping the victim, Ms. Mia Fey's phone, were you not?

April: Oooh. Oooooh!

Edgeworth: Objection! Your Honor, this is irrelevant!

Judge: I'm not entirely sure that it is. Objection overruled. It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap.

Edgeworth: This is outrageous! Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?

Phoenix: Absolutely!

Edgeworth: Even it was the case, which is not; you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say the weapon was a clock on the phone? Can you prove that? I THINK NOT!

Phoenix: Oh yeah? I THINK I CAN! It's simple!

Edgeworth: WHAAAAT!?

Phoenix: Here's my proof. Take a look at the defendant's cell phone. Let's listen to the conversation between the defendant and the victim.

[Cell phone]

Maya: Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.

Mia: Well, actually there's something I want you to hold on for me.

Maya: Again? What is it this time?

Mia: It's… a clock. It's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time!

[Cell phone ended]

Phoenix: Miss April May! You used a wiretap to listen to the conversation! That's how you knew "The Thinker" was a clock! Am I wrong!?

April: I… I…

Edgeworth: Objection! Your Honor, this is ridiculous!

Phoenix: Your Honor, look at the witness's face! Does she seem amused to you!? The defense demands an answer!

April: La… laaa… lrrrgf!

Judge: Witness, answer the question. Did you tap her phone?

April: …

Judge: Miss May!

April: Shut up, all of you! What gives you the right to talk to ME like that! You… you LAWYER!

…

April: I-it's no fair! All of you gaining up on me like that… Oh, so I'm the bad girl, is that it? Is that it!? Uh… uh… uwaaaaaaah!

Phoenix (Thinking): That did it! The court's see the real Miss April May now! Now to deal the final blow!

Phoenix: Why did you tap her phone?

April: …

Phoenix: Answer the question!

April: Do I have to? Isn't this a murder trial? Isn't tippity-tapping er… irrelevant?

Phoenix (Thinking): Gah! She's saying exactly what Edgeworth wants her to say.

Phoenix: Miss May. You were tapping the victim's phone! I hardly call that "irrelevant"!

Judge: While the court does not condone the defense's tone of speech, he has a point. Well, Miss May? Do you have an explanation for the court? Can you prove had nothing to do with this murder, even though you tapped her phone?

Phoenix (Thinking): Hah! I'd like to see her pull THAT off!

April: Mr. Lawyer, I saw that evil, evil grin! You were probably thinking "I'd like to see her pull THAT off," weren't you!

Phoenix (Thinking): Damn… she's good!

April: Well you're not the first man who's thought that! And of course I can, and will!

Phoenix: You can't be serious! No way!

April: Way, I say! Way! Oh, and I assure you I'm serious, Mr. Lawyer! Hmph! Okay? So, the killing happened around 9:00 at night? Why, that's when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy.

Phoenix: R-room service!?

April: Ice coffee, I believe it was? Ice coffee? You know? Like normal coffee, but COLD. If you don't drink it quick, the ice melts and then you have regular cold coffee.

Phoenix: I-ice coffee…!?

April: Think I'm making this up? Ask the bellboy! *wink*

Edgeworth: Ergo, the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!

Phoenix: !

Nick and Judy: What!?

Judge: So, where does that leave us?

Edgeworth: It is my great displeasure to inform you, that the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's telephone. However! That is a separate crime, with no bearing on the current whatsoever! Her testimony stands! She saw the defendant, Maya Fey, commit murder!

Phoenix (Thinking): No! They're going to let her just walk away! There's no way I can win unless I tie Miss May to the murder somehow…

Judge: Well, does the defense have anything to say?

Phoenix: Um, well…

Phoenix (Thinking): Come on think of something!

Nick: Phoenix! Call the bellboy as a witness. If Miss May is telling the truth, then maybe the bellboy could tell us what he saw!

Judy: It's your only chance!

Phoenix: Okay! Your Honor, the defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness! There's something suspicious there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

April: I think you've sunken quite low already.

Edgeworth: Objection! I object on calling the bellboy!

Judy: Why? What's your reason?

Edgeworth: Because I hold that the wiretapping had nothing to do with the killing!

Nick: That's crazy! Your Honor, there has to be a reason on why she tapped the victim's phone. No one just goes and taps peoples' phones without a reason!

Edgeworth: Very well… If you agree on one condition, I'll consent to calling the witness.

Phoenix: Condition…?

Edgeworth: If Miss April May's alibi is not call into question after you examine the bellboy… Then you will recognize that Miss April May was not the killer, thus she is innocent! Therefore you must accept the verdict of "guilty" for Ms. Maya Fay! That is my condition.

Phoenix (Thinking): What!? I'd better find something suspicious in that bellboy's testimony… Otherwise Maya will be declared "guilty" on the spot!

Phoenix: What do we do?

Judy: We have no choice. We have to help Maya one way or another.

Nick: We've got find something, but I know you can do it Mr. Wright. We'll be with you every step of the way.

Phoenix: Okay! We accept your condition!

Edgeworth: Hmph. Fools… You all have fallen right into my trap!

Judge: Very well! The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!


	15. Hotel Bellboy

Edgeworth: I believe we're ready for the witness to testify. He certainly does look like a bellboy.

Bellboy: Yes, sir. I received your summons in the middle of work, sir. I'm happy to be of service.

Judge: That tea set looks rather heavy, so without further ado, the witness may begin his testimony.

Bellboy: Very good, sir! I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May. She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir. I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course. And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself.

Judge: I see. The defense may begin its cross-examination.

Phoenix: R-right! I'm ready.

Nick: This is it! We need to find some way that proves Miss May was involved with the murder somehow.

Phoenix: It's not going to be easy, but let's see what we can do. Bellboy, can you tell me what exactly you do at the hotel?

Bellboy: Why, anything required of me, sir. I check in guests, I check out guests. I clean rooms, I make beds. I even deliver room service, sir.

Phoenix: And you checked Miss May in corrected? What time was it when you checked her in?

Bellboy: I believe I've checked her in around 1:00 yesterday afternoon.

Phoenix: And she called around 8:00 for some ice coffee at 9:00?

Bellboy: Yes, sir. She was quite insistent that it be brought then. "Oh, bellboy? Tee hee! I like, like, ice coffee at exactly 9:00!" Something like that, sir. Therefore, I knocked on her door at the crack of 9:00, sir.

Phoenix: And you sure it was Miss April May herself?

Bellboy: Ab-SO-lutely, sir.

Phoenix: "Ab-SO-lutely"…?

Bellboy: Yes, sir. As in, "so very absolutely," sir. It's an endearing mannerism of mine.

Judy: How come you're so very certain?

Bellboy: Well, when I brought the room service, ma'am… S-she… the guest, ma'am, favored me w-with a, um, an "embrasser," ma'am.

Nick: "Embrasser"? Is that French for "embrace"?

Bellboy: It's French for "kiss," sir. But not a French kiss, sir! More of a peck on the cheek.

Phoenix: Wh-why would she have done that…?

Bellboy: I believe, perhaps, she was momentarily swayed by my prim demeanor, sir. It was a moment I shall never, ever forget, sir.

Phoenix (Thinking): Sounds pretty fishy to me… I think Miss May was up to something and wanted the bellboy to remember her!


	16. Another Witness

Phoenix: … It's no good! I can't find anything wrong in his testimony!

Judy: Is… is that it!?

Edgeworth: Tsk tsk. Finally, you understand. The bellboy has absolutely no reason to lie! Now… if you have any decency, you will end this rather tedious cross-examination here!

Judge: Hmm. It was a bit tedious. The witness may leave the stand.

Phoenix (Thinking): No! This can't happen!

HOLD IT!

Judge: Um… who was that just now?

Nick: ME! Please, Your Honor! Let the defense ask one more question to the witness!

Edgeworth: Objection! Your Honor, I must object. This charade of justice has gone on long enough!

Judge: Now, now, Mr. Edgeworth. Alright, Mr. Wilde. I'll allow the defense to ask the bellboy one question, that's all.

Phoenix: What'd you doing!? What are you going to ask him about!?

Nick: I've got this. Follow my lead. Bellboy, tell me again about room service.

Bellboy: A-again, sir? At exactly 9:00, I deliver room service to Miss May in room 303. The guest had requested ice coffee… $18 was the charge, I recall.

Phoenix: What did that have to do with…! Wait, $18? Doesn't that seem a bit expensive?

Bellboy: Y-yes, well, ice coffee for two, you know. And we don't skimp on the ice, sir.

Phoenix (Thinking): What did he say!?

Phoenix: What did you say!?

Bellboy: Ah! Oh… er… rather, quite!

Phoenix: Bellboy! Tell us the truth now… Was someone else staying in Miss May's room?

Edgeworth: Objection! I object! That was… objectionable!

Judge: … Objection overruled! The witness will answer the question.

Bellboy: Er… yes, I see.

Judy: Why did you not mention this in your testimony!?

Bellboy: W-well, you er… you guys didn't ask!

Phoenix (Thinking): Nice try!

Phoenix: That's the sort of thing you're normally supposed to mention!

Bellboy: Ah, yes, quite. Indeed… It was the, er, good barrister there, Mr. Edgeworth, who…

Nick: Edgeworth!?

Bellboy: He asked me not to mention it if it wasn't specifically asked, sir.

Edgeworth: Oof! Y-you fool!

Phoenix (Thinking): We've did it… we've won!

Phoenix: Miss April May checked into a twin room… with a man. Correct?

Bellboy: Yes, sir.

Judy: Then, when you brought them room service, you didn't see that man in the room?

Bellboy: That's right, ma'am.

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix: Your Honor! We have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer! In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant. You agree, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Who! Who is this "other person"!

Phoenix: Simple, it was the man who checked in with Miss May!

Edgeworth: Oof!

Phoenix: Your Honor! As has been previously revealed, Miss April May was tapping the victim's phone. Yet Miss May herself has an alibi at the time of the murder. However, that does not clear the man that was with her! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!

Edgeworth: M-my, what a convenient little setup… but it's too late…

Nick: "Too late"? I suppose you'd like it if it was too late, wouldn't you?

Phoenix: After all, it was you who hid the presence of the other man from this court!

Edgeworth: Oof! Upstart… amateurs…! T-these accusations are… ludicrous!

Judge: Enough! The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully! Am I understood?

Nick and Judy: Of course, Your Honor!

Edgeworth: Yes… *gasp* Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: That is all today for the trail of Maya Fey. Court is adjourned!


	17. End of 1st Trial

September 7th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1, 2:24 PM

Nick's POV

Maya: Mr. Wright! Nick! Judy! You guys were amazing in there!

Phoenix: R-really?

Maya: I think I might be your guys' newest fan!

Bogo: Yes! I must congratulate you Mr. Wilde on your quick thinking! That's the first time I saw someone calling Mr. Edgeworth out on his methods.

Nick: Just doing my job, Chief.

Maya: Yeah! That face of his! With his eyes wide, and trembling lips! It sent shivers up my spine!

Phoenix: Hmm… if you say so. But I really own you Mr. Wilde, if you hadn't stepped in Maya would been found guilty.

Nick: Like I said, just doing my job. You needed some help and I wasn't just going to sit there and let her be found guilty. It's not right!

Maya: So, what happens to me? Do I get to go home now?

Bogo: Well, no. Not yet.

Maya: Oh… I see.

Judy: But hey, thanks to Nick, we got a great lead in today's trial!

Maya: A "lead"?

Phoenix: That man with Miss May! He's the key!

Maya: Oh! I get it. What happened to Miss May after that, anyway?

Bogo: I had one my men arrest her. She's down at the police officer right now for questioning. I like to find out more about the wiretap and the "man" that stayed with her.

Maya: I see.

Phoenix: Anyway. This case is far from closed.

Maya: Yes sir!

Judy: We're probably going to do some more investigating and find out more about this man.

Maya: Do you guys think he was the one who…?

Bogo: Maybe so.

Maya: Sis…

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Nick: Don't worry, we'll find him by tomorrow. I promise.

Maya: I'm counting on you!

Nick: Now what?

Judy: I think we should follow Chief Bogo back to the police station and talk to Miss May. *grumbling* Even though I don't want to.

Phoenix: I've just asked the court if I can have a full record of April May's testimony. I thought it might come in handy for the trial tomorrow.

Nick: Do you think it'll work?

Phoenix: I'm not sure, most it were full of lies. The only thing that is true is where she saw Mia ran to. I think we should split up again in the meantime. If there's anything you guys find that'll be really helpful then call me and we'll go to Mia's office and discuss more of it.

Judy: Okay we'll be at the police station.

Nick: What about you?

Phoenix: I'm going back to Mr. Grossberg's office. I still want to know his reason for refusing to defend Maya.

With that Phoenix left and I follow Judy and Bogo to the police station. It's funny; Maya reminds me a lot of certain person I use to know when I was little. I know how she's feeling and it's up to all of us to set her free!


	18. Investigations Day 2

September 7th, 2016

ZPD Office, 3:10 PM

Nick's POV

Bogo: Hello Clawhauser. How's the witness?

Clawhauser: Not good sir. She's refusing to answer any question we have about the wiretap or the man she stayed with at the hotel.

Bogo: Hmm… See if you get find any information about her or where she works at. I'll set Officer Wilde and Hopps to talk to her. If you find anything about her that could help, come to my office.

Clawhauser: Yes sir! Good luck you two. That woman's impossible to talk to.

Nick (Thinking): No kidding.

Detention Center, 3:15 PM

Nick (Thinking): This place feels so empty and sad. I wonder if this is how Maya felt when she's in here.

April: Well hello! I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this! It's really quite… moving. Not! You stinking cops! I hope you and the lawyer dies! Have you both come to laugh? Yes, laugh at the fallen Miss May!

Nick: No, not really, there's something we wanted to ask.

April: Unfortunately, there's nothing I want to BE asked. Haven't you and your friend done enough questioning, you…! Scumbags!

Judy: Ma'am, if you don't cooperate with us, we'll make sure you spend even more time in jail!

April: … So? What is it you two wish to ask of me, then? Hmm?

Nick (Thinking): For starters, how did you get to be so totally whacked!?

Nick: About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room…

April: …

Judy: Can you tell us anything about him? Where is he?

April: Like I would tell you cops, anything? You can threaten me all you want; I still won't talk to you!

Nick: Well then way did you place a wiretap on Mia's phone?

April: Aww, when you say that it sounds so… cold. So criminal!

Nick: Um… tapping people's phones is a crime, Miss May.

April: Oh, and I suppose you learned that in Law School, hmm?

Nick (Thinking): This woman is impossible to talk to…

Nick: Say why are you always so angry? I mean… you seem like a nice person.

Judy: Nice person? That's a laugh.

April: Oh! That does it! Bottom-feeding, scum-sucking cops!

Judy: B-bottom!?

Nick: Enough! Let's go! This isn't over. You're hiding something and we're going to find out what!

ZPD Chief's Office

Chief Bogo's POV

*Beep*

Bogo (Thinking): Looks like Clawhauser has found some information. Let's see what we've got.

As soon as I opened the file, I looked and saw that Miss May works for Bluecorp.

Bogo: …!

Bogo (Thinking): No! It can't be, not him! What do I tell…?

Judy's POV

*Knock, knock*

Bogo: Come in! How it go?

Judy: Awful! That woman is really…ugh! She just…!

Nick: Easy there Carrots. Take a breather. Did you find you anything?

Bogo: Uh… No. It seems even in her background has lots of questions we don't know.

Judy (Thinking): Great! This is starting to sound hopeless.

Nick: Come on Judy.

Judy: Where we going?

Nick: If we can't find any answers in here, then maybe the bellboy can help us.

Judy: The bellboy. Are you sure he'll talk to us?

Nick: Come on. He doesn't seem like a bad person. I'm sure he'll be more cooperative than Miss May. It's worth a try right?

I've always like how determine Nick can be.

Judy: Okay. Back to the hotel!


	19. Man in the Photo

September 7th, 2016

Grossberg's Law Offices, 3:13 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): Hmm… seems like Mr. Grossberg's out again. He's avoiding me for some reason.

I looked around the room then I notice something very interesting. The painting… where is it!?

But that's not all I noticed two photos on the desk. They we're both labeled "DL-6 Incident" I took a look at both of them. One was a picture of a woman the other was man.

Phoenix (Thinking): This one with the man looks more important. I think I'll borrow it for now. Hmm… well if he's not here. I guess I could go somewhere else for clues.

Gatewater Hotel, 3:59 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Okay let's go on in!

Phoenix: Nick!?

Judy: !

Nick: ! Phoenix! What are you doing here?

Phoenix: I was going to ask you the same thing?

Judy: Well Miss Cooperative wasn't a easy one to handle. So we've decide to go back to the hotel and talk to the bellboy.

Phoenix: That's funny. I was thinking the same thing. I found this picture in Mr. Grossberg's office and I thought this was the man that was in the hotel.

Nick: Wow! Good work Phoenix! You've made more progress than we have.

Phoenix: Oh-ho! It's nothing really. Well in any case let's head in.

Gatewater Hotel-Room 303

Bellboy: Ah, welcome sirs! Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself.

Phoenix: Oh, um, thanks.

Nick: Sorry for putting you on the spot like that.

Bellboy: No, no, not at all, sir! Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's "rep," as they say.

Judy: Huh? "Rep"?

Bellboy: Yes! Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap! We can charge premium for the room, of course. It will be great for business, sir!

Nick: Whoa, whoa! Miss May hasn't been charged with murder.

Bellboy: I, too, will become famous! "The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee"…!

Nick (Thinking): This guy is starting to creep me out now!

Bellboy: So! You guys are our honored guest. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring you guys!

Judy: Well, we do need some information about the man that stayed with Miss May.

Bellboy: Ah, yes… He struck me as a real "Lady Killer," if you'll pardon the expression. Sadly he never told us his name, but if either of you have a photo of that man; I'm quite sure I could identify him.

Phoenix: Well you're in luck. I have a photo right here. Is this him?

Bellboy: … That's him, Detective.

Phoenix: Um… I'm the lawyer.

Bellboy: Oh, I know that! I just wanted to say "Detective" once. You know how it is. Anyway, without a doubt, this is the man who checked in with Miss April May. How about I write an affidavit swearing that that's him!

Nick (Thinking): This guy is really all too excited about this, but…

Nick: Okay. We really need all the help we could need.

Bellboy: Yes! I've always wanted to write an affidavit, sir. From hence forth I will be known as the "bellboy who swore the affidavit"!

Nick, Judy, and Phoenix: Just hurry up and write it!

Bellboy: Here go sir!

Judy: Thank you. And thank you so much. You've helped out a lot!

Bellboy: Happy to be of service! Please stop by any time.

Nick (Thinking): I think it's time we pay a little visit to someone. It's no use now Miss May, we've got you!


	20. Ms May's Boss

September 7th, 2016

ZPD Office Station, 4:30 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Clawhauser, is Miss May still here?

Clawhauser: Well she's still in jail right now.

Nick: Could you bring her to the detention center? We found something interesting and we like some answers out of her.

Clawhasuer: I'll see what I can do, but honestly I think you two are wasting your time.

Phoenix: I'll sit out here and wait for you guys.

Judy: Alright.

Detention Center, 4:40 PM

April: You two again! Can't you take the hint and stay gone?

Judy: Hey, the reason we're back here is because YOU won't talk to us!

April: Oh, so it's MY fault now? You guys aren't just worthless scum's, you're all together worthless!

Nick: Enough! Just you try saying that again!

I saw both April and even Judy jumping back a bit.

Nick: Have a look at this photo.

April: Look, I already told you. I'm not telling… Where did you…!?

Nick (Thinking): Ah hah! A reaction!

Judy: This is him isn't it?

April: What? Who? When? Why…?

Nick: It IS him. This is the man who stayed in your hotel room the night of the murder!

April: No! No, that's not right.

Nick (Thinking): Nice try, Miss Cooperative.

April: D-do you have proof that was him? Hmm? Y-yeah! Proof! Show me proof!

Judy: You want proof? Here, take a look at this!

April: What's that?

Judy: The bellboy's affidavit! He told us everything he saw. He told us about the man you checked in with. He told us who he was.

April: …!

Nick (Thinking): Now we're getting somewhere! This is it, all or nothing! Time to do a little bluff.

Nick: No use playing dumb! If you don't talk, we're taking this photo to the press!

April: Whaaaaat!?

Nick: Even though he should be a witness to murder, this man is in hiding. I'm sure the press would have a field day with his reputation!

April: …! Ooooh! Fine! I'll talk! You… you win, sly fox!

Nick: Yes!

Judy: Nick, you're awesome!

April: Why are you two hugging?

My eyes were wide and we quickly pulled away, I was blushing for a bit.

Nick: Alright, now, tell us about the man you were with.

April: That man… He's my boss. Redd White, the president of the information gathering conglomerate, Bluecorp.

Judy: "Information gathering?"

April: Well… I suppose you could call them a detective agency.

Judy: And this is the man that was with you the night of the murder?

April: … I'm… I'm scared to talk. I don't want to end up like her!

Nick and Judy: …!

Nick: Hey, it's okay, we'll just ask Mr. White himself. Could you tell where Bluecorp is located?

ZPD Police Station, 5:00PM

Phoenix: Hey, how it go?

Nick: Well, we've finally got a lead on the man that stay with Miss May.

Phoenix: That's great! Did you figured out a name or his work place?

Judy: Yes. Redd White, president of Bluecorp. It's an information gathering business.

Nick: And I have a feeling he might be the same man that ruined Mia and Maya's mother.

Phoenix: What makes you say that?

Nick: I'll tell you more on the way there. We're going to Bluecrop right now and ask Mr. White some question.

Phoenix: Great, but do you mind if we make one stop first, before we head over there?


	21. Redd White

September 7th, 2016

Grossberg Law Offices, 5:30PM

Phoenix's POV

Nick: So this the office you visited yesterday?

Phoenix: Yep! But it seems he still not here. Where the heck is he?

Grossberg: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix (Thinking): Ah, that old familiar clearing of the throat.

Grossberg: Ah hah! You again.

Phoenix: Um, hello, Mr. Grossberg.

Grossberg: … Well, well. And who are you two?

Nick: Officer Nick, sir.

Judy: Officer Judy, sir. We're Mia's defense cops.

Grossberg: I see. Well you were quite the thing, my boy.

Phoenix: Excuse me…?

Grossberg: The trial! The trial!

Phoenix (Thinking): He was there…?

Grossberg: Reminded me of myself when I was a youth!

Phoenix (Thinking): I guess something got passed down through Mia… maybe?

Grossberg: It brings back memories, it does! "Ah… the days of my youth… like a scent of fresh lemon…" you see. Anyway I own you my thanks, truly. I don't know what I would have done if things had gone poorly for the girl.

Nick: If you that worried sir, then why did you refuse to help her?

Grossberg: … …

Judy: Mr. Grossberg.

Grossberg: I'm sorry. It's just I need more time to think about it.

Phoenix: Well anyway. I've borrowed a photo from you and…

Grossberg: Where did you get that!? Give it back at once!

Phoenix: I'm sorry to have taken it with your knowledge. But…we need to help out a case.

Grossberg: ! A case...?

Judy: Yes. We've spoken with her and she quite told us that Mr. White stayed with Miss May.

Grossberg: I see. I beg your guy's pardon, but I must ask you to leave. I need to be alone.

Bluecorp Inc.

CEO's Office, 6:00PM

Nick's POV

Nick (Thinking): Whoa! What an office.

?: Welcome! Please furnish me with the title of your personage!

Nick (Thinking): What the…?

I turned and notice a rich white Polar Bear. He must be Mr. White.

White: Your name! What are your guy's names? I was just inquirably asking the title that you go by.

Phoenix: Uh… Wright. Phoenix Wright.

Nick: Officer Nick Wilde.

Judy: Judy Hopps.

White: Right I see… Splendiferous. Perhaps I have intimidated you guy's with my gaintesque vocabulary?

Nick (Thinking): What's up with this guy!?

White: I'm Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp. You know, Corporate Expansion Official? My business dealings bring me into contact with the elite of the elite. So I'm afraid I am not used to conversing with the wordily-challenged. Hmmm, let me guess… You, Mr. Wright, are an attorney fresh out of law school, are you not? And you Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps are police officers fresh out of police academy, right? That's the only explanation for why you three would come to meet me like this!

Nick (Thinking): What does he mean by that?

White: No matter. So what business does a "mighty" lawyer and cops have with a man such as myself?

Nick (Thinking): This is too much right now!

Nick: Well first off, Miss May is an employee of Bluecorp, is she not?

White: Correct. She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she has done!

Phoenix: "What she has done"… You mean the wiretap?

White: Indeed! She is paid to answer phones. Tapping them is NOT in her job description. She does gather information for us as part of her duties. But, I assure you, we do not condone illegal methods! It is ineffable that she would do this.

Judy: You don't condone illegal methods? Then what kind of company is Bluecorp anyway?

White: Ah, excellent question! We buy and sell various kinds of information. We are a company of the future! You might say, we ARE the future!

Nick: Sell… information?

White: Indeed. We gather any information we find and sell them to the press! In just 10 years, I've built this business up to the grand office you see now. Ah, in case you were wondering, Bluecorp was named after the color "blue"! I, Redd White of Bluecorp, as founder of CEO, named it so! And why, you ask, because I like the color blue of course! Fantabulistic, is it not?

Nick: I suppose.

Phoenix: Now, on the night of the murder were you in April May's hotel room?

White: Who can say? I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My motto is: "Don't worry, be happy!"

Judy: Still, Mr. White… The bellboy has stated on the record that he remember you very clearly.

White: … Not matter! The bellboy can say what he pleases. I still won't talk to either of you. If you want me to speak, put me on the witness stand! Although I doubt either of you would be in capable of doing that.

Nick: And what makes you think we won't?

White: Oh hoh hoh friend. The police… the courts… To me they are mere toys. Playthings for my amusement! Neither of them have laid a finger on me and that's no expectation for you guy's as well.

Phoenix: Mr. White. There's something bothering me.

White: Yes? What might that be?

Phoenix: That big painting on the wall over there. Where did you get it?

White: … Hmm… No idea! I forgot!

Phoenix: Because I've seen that painting before. Yesterday, in fact? Why do I find that painting here today?

White: … Mr. Wrong, was it?

Phoenix: Wright.

White: It appears neither of you fully understand your position here. I ask again. Who are you guys?

Phoenix: Umm… Huh? I'm a lawyer.

Nick: And we're cops.

White: No, my feeble friends. You are both "mere" lawyers and cops. Worth nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada! Just like those sorry excuse for people, Gordyburger and Bozo!

Phoenix, Nick, and Judy: Wh-what!?

The next thing I knew I saw Mr. White giving Phoenix a hard punch to the face.

Phoenix: Oof!

Judy: Phoenix!

Then, too late, he gave Judy a punch to the stomach sending her down to the floor.

Nick: Judy!

White: Well what are you going to do officer? Charge me with assault? Charge away, I welcome it! For it is YOU who will be found guilty!

Nick: You baste… Oof!

I too, was punched as well and send flying down to the floor.

White: Heed my exposition! The police, the courts, they all do my bidding. I don't expect you to understand. It is a world beyond your compensation. You Mr. Wright came here from Grodyburger's, I presume?

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg's… yes.

White: And you Mr. Wilde are from Chief Bozo's place. Then you need to ask Grodyburger about his painting here on the wall! And you to tell Chief Bozo why he hasn't told you about me, then you'll see the reason why you should fear me! Go now! Skedaddle! There is nothing more to discuss!

I picked up Judy and left the office.

Nick: Phoenix…

Phoenix: ?

Nick: I think we should go our separate ways for now. I have something I need to discuss with someone.

Phoenix: Yeah, same here. What about Judy?

Nick: She's fine. Just unconscious for now. I'll keep an eye on her. Just go.

Nick (Thinking): You've got some explaining to do Chief and it better be good!


	22. Gorssberg's Blackmail

September 7th, 2016

Grossberg's Law Offices, 6:45PM

Phoenix's POV

Grossberg: … … …

Phoenix (Thinking): Huh? I don't think he's noticed me standing here. Maybe I should… clear my throat?

Phoenix: Aaa-HHHEM!

Grossberg: Jumping Jehosephants! Oh! You!

Phoenix: What's wrong? You look so pensive… like an old man at the end of his days.

Grossberg: Hmm? I'm not senile yet! I was just thinking about this whole mess…

Phoenix (Thinking): Something's really bothering him, that much is clear.

Phoenix: So, me and my friends paid Bluecorp a visit.

Grossberg: Oh? Oh, I see.

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg… I have to admit, something has been really bothering me.

Grossberg: Oh? What is it? Well, out with it, my boy!

Phoenix: You see, I thought it was strange. Here was Maya, your apprentice's little sister, in desperate need… Accusing of killer her own sister no less, and you wouldn't take the case! I finally realized why. You and Redd White are connected. He's was blacking mailing you, wasn't he?

Grossberg: …! I don't… I don't know what you're talking about!

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg, sir. There was a giant painting hanging right there the other day, was there not? The one you said you had "no intention of parting with"? Well I saw it. Today. It was in the CEO's office at Bluecorp. Redd White's office.

Grossberg: … So… you noticed. I suppose I should have guessed you would. It is a large painting…

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg… tell me what happened.

Grossberg: Very well. You've come this far. I see no reason to hide it in anymore. Redd White is a man who makes his living through intimidation. Bluecorp is a company that excels in finding people's weaknesses, I'm afraid. I've been paying them for 15 years now…

Phoenix (Thinking): 15 years!

Grossberg: All because of the "DL-6 Incident," as you may have guessed.

Phoenix (Thinking): The names on the back of those photographs!

Grossberg: As you suspected, I could not stand in defense of Maya because of this. White would have destroyed me if I did.

Phoenix (Thinking): So that's the connection!

Grossberg: It is hard for me to tell you this, my boy. But arresting Redd White will be nigh on impossible.

Phoenix: Impossible!? Why!?

Grossberg: He has information on everyone. It gives him an iron grip! He owns judges, attorneys, prosecutors, police… and politicians.

Phoenix: What!?

Grossberg: They are bound, unable to do harm to themselves, and therefore, to him. Don't look at me like that. What you see is nothing more than the weight of many years.

Phoenix: What is the "DL-6 Incident"?

Grossberg: "DL-6" is nothing more than the sorting code the police gave the case. It was 15 years ago now… I received a request from a medium. A spirit medium.

Phoenix (Thinking): A medium…?

Grossberg: Her name was Misty Fey.

Phoenix: Fey!

Grossberg: Indeed. She was Mia's mother. She had been investigating a murder at the bequest of the police. And… she failed. As a result, the police called her a fraud.

Phoenix (Thinking): This is what Nick was telling me on the way to Mr. White!

Grossberg: I did all I could for her, and in the end, cleared her of wrongdoing. That murder case, however remains unsolved to this day. That case, is the DL-6 Incident.

Phoenix: But why were you blackmailed over this, Mr. Grossberg?

Grossberg: The DL-6 Incident was top-secret at the time. It made sense. The police didn't want people to know they were using a medium! They couldn't let people know. But one person found out. I… I told him.

Phoenix: You told White?

Grossberg: He offered me riches… It is an embarrassment to me now. Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one that sold them out. Of course White heard about it, and he came to me. Only this time, the offer was blackmail.

Phoenix: … I see.

Grossberg: … White controls the law of this country as he sees fit. Yet if you would still challenge him… Have a close look at Mia's office.

Phoenix: Mia's office…?

Grossberg: She followed his every move for years. She may have recorded something of what she found.

Phoenix: Thank you, Mr. Grossberg.


	23. Bogo's Blackmail

September 7th, 2016

ZPD Police Station, 6:50PM

Nick's POV

Clawhauser: Hey Nick… Oh my Judy!

Nick: Where is he?

Clawhauser: …

Nick: Bogo! Where is Bogo!?

Clawhauser: He's in his office.

Nick: Good. Watch Judy for me.

Clawhauser: Nick, what's going on? Nick!

ZPD

Chief Bogo's office

*Knock, knock*

Bogo: Y-yes. Who is it? Oh. It's you Office Wilde.

Nick: Can it!

Bogo: Is something wrong?

Nick: Yes! Something is most definitely wrong and it's you! Why? Why did you not tell us about Bluecorp and Mr. White?

Bogo: … So you saw Mr. White. I should have known you would. You and Judy always have had a goal in mind and once you've found one, you two would do anything to finish that goal.

Nick: Sir, I feel a little bit betrayed. The top police chief of the station, the one that has a big responsibility on looking out for us, and you lied to us. You knew where Miss April May worked at and you kept it from us. I demand an answer and your reasons!

Bogo: …

Nick: Come with me.

I took Chief Bogo to the place where I laid Judy.

Bogo: … Wh-what happened?

Nick: White. Phoenix accused him on the painting that he had on his wall. Then the next thing I knew he punched me, Phoenix, and Judy. See this bruise? That's from White. He punched me and Phoenix in the face. Judy, he punched her in the stomach and left her unconscious.

Bogo: …

Nick: Then he mentioned you, he said you knew something about him and that's why I'm here. If you don't talk then this is going to get worst and worst every minute. Maya will be found guilty and there'll be nothing we can do about it. Please we need help; I think you would know better.

Bogo: Okay. I'll talk. Here take a seat; it'll be a long discussion.

He searched in his filed cabinet and showed me a newspaper.

Bogo: Read this.

Nick: "Police, desperate on finding clues that they turned for helped from a ghost" …!

I read the rest of the article and it's just what Maya was talking about yesterday.

Nick: Chief… You… The police was…

Bogo: Yes. I was the one that suggest to Misty Fey to contact the spirit. It was perhaps the dumbest thing I ever done as a cop. I've kept that article for 15 years to remind myself and to prevent myself or any office for falling into the same trap that I've fallen into. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Judy about it, but you must understand. It wasn't because I didn't think you were capable for the job, I just didn't want you or Judy to get hurt. But I suppose that didn't help.

Nick: What happened?

Bogo: It was 15 years ago. I was only a young cop when it happened. It was my 5th month since I've joined the force and my father was the Chief here. Anyway, we had a very usual case of a man that was shot in an elevator and the problem was, we didn't know who did it. We found no evidence near the scene except for the bullet that took the man's life. There wasn't anything that could tell us who did it. My father wanted to give up, but I told him that I would find the murderer not matter what it cost. So a friend of mine told me about Misty Fey and her powers on being a spirit medium.

Nick (Thinking): Misty Fey. That must be Mia and Maya's mother.

Bogo: I visit her and convent her to try and contact the spirit of the victim. She did it and we found the man. But it turns out that he was innocent. I was so embarrassed; I've got the wrong man and accused him of being the murderer. My father was not very happy and he called Misty Fey a fraud. I apologized to both my father and Misty Fey, it was all my fault, but I've heard that she had disappeared somewhere. I fell so bad that I've left the force for about two years.

Nick: What I don't understand Chief is why Mr. White is blackmailing you.

Bogo: After I left to think about my mistake. I've gotten a newspaper and that's the newspaper you have in your hands. He didn't mention my name, but he told the world about what I've done, because of that the people started to mock my father and his force. Read the last bit of lines of the article.

Nick: "Chief Police Graze Bogo commits suicide!" No… Chief…

Bogo: Thanks to Redd White, my father started to become depressed. He started drinking and putting all the blame on himself. My mother and I tried my best to cheer him up, but it didn't help. One night my mother at took to me to a store for some groceries, we came home and found my father's gun. Then we just stopped and not me or my mother said a word.

Nick (Thinking): …!

Bogo: It was a year since my father was dead. I noticed that the police station was going to need help. So I went back to the police station and I worked long and hard to make up for all the things I have caused. Once I've made it, I've gotten a call from Redd White. He told me that as long as me or any of my officers don't arrest him or charge him, then he won't tell who it was that suggest a spirit medium in the first place. I'm sorry Officer Wilde. I know it doesn't excuse me for what's happened right now, but I hope that you at least understand.

Nick: … … I do. And I'm sorry about what happened to you and your father. Believe I've been on the same boat you've been on, but this isn't how you deal with things. You don't just brush it a side and act like it didn't happened! When I young I hated cops, because of a bad experience I had with them, I always thought they didn't care about what happens to the people or the world, they only care about themselves. But thanks to Judy and Phoenix, I realize that there are still some cops that does care for the world and the people and that they try and make it better place. I didn't just become a cop because I wanted fame. I became one because I want to make the world a better place and if Redd White thinks that he can slow me down because of some rumor, he's got another thing coming! I can't just sit back and let him hurt the ones I love. It's not right! You should know that too.

Bogo: … … … Then… take this.

He hands me the news article.

Nick: Chief… But I thought you said that…

Bogo: I said Redd White won't tell anyone about who send in a medium spirit if either me or my workers place him under arrest. I'm not your boss now. So technically I'm not going back on his promise.

Nick: … … Thank you. I promise, I'll bring him to justice.

Bogo: Good luck. Just please be careful. He's a man who's not afraid to fight back.

Nick: Neither am I. Chief, could watch over Judy for me, till I get back?

He nodded. Just then my phone went off.

Nick: Hello?

Phoenix: Nick?

Nick: Phoenix! What's up?

Phoenix: You're not going to believe this, but I'm in Mia's office trying to find a file on Mr. White, but the entire "W" section is missing!

Nick: What!?

Phoenix: That's not all. I also went thought files "J-S" and in the suicide section, a bunch of them are in Mia's hand writing and they all say "White".

Nick (Thinking): White.

Phoenix: Nick?

Nick: Phoenix. Could you stay in your office for a bit? I'll be there as soon as I can. I've got to take Judy to a hospital.

Phoenix: Um… okay. Just get here quick please.

*beep*

Nick: Chief…

Bogo: Don't worry, she'll be safe here. I'll get her to a hospital. Just again, please be careful.

I just nodded and left.


	24. Accusing Mr White

September 7th, 2016

Bluecorp CEO Office, 7:50PM

Nick's POV

White: Well, aren't you persistent.

Nick: Sorry, but there's something I have to ask you.

White: Mr. Officer, I really hate to repeat myself, but it seems the message had not yet penetrated your think skull. Stop bothering me! If you try my patience any further, I fear a nasty accident may occur. Do I make myself clear?

Nick: Of course, Mr. White. I'll get out of your hair, but first there's something I want you take a look at for me here. See this newspaper? This is an article describing the suicide of a Chief Policeman.

White: …

Nick: A policeman, who happened to be his son, used a spirit medium to try a find a suspect that took a victim's life, but he failed, and then one day word got linked to the press. A few days later the father took his own life.

White: And this concerns me how…?

Nick: The Chief gave me this article. Chief Bogo!

White: Mr. Bogo…?

Nick: Not only that, but Phoenix has found tons of articles like these in Mia's office and they all were labeled under one word… "White."

White: …!

Nick: I see you see what I'm getting. You were blackmailed the Chief and his father!

White: Blackmail?

Nick: Not just him, either. You were threatening and coercing hundreds of others! You were involved in all of the suicide cases that Mia investigated! This company is built on blackmail! I'm right, aren't I?

White: What a bizarre accusation. Mr. Wilde… What is it that you should be doing right now? Investigating me? No no no. I think not! You should be searching for the one who killed Miss Mia!

Interphone: Secretary's Office, hello?

White: Mr. Wilde will be leaving now.

Interphone: Yes, sir. I'll send someone right away.

Nick: Wait a second, Mr. White. You're right. I should be looking for the killer, and actually, I've done better. I've found him. He's sitting right in front of me.

White: Just what are you insinuating?

Nick: Mia was on to you. She was keeping tabs. For this reason you had April May tapping her phone. Then, Mia was murder, and all the documents about you mysteriously disappeared. So, the culprit would be…?

White: …

Nick: Even a child could work it out, Mr. White. You did it! And now we've got you!

White: …

Interphone: Secretary's Office.

White: We won't be needing an escort for Mr. Wilde. Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office.

Interphone: Of course, sir. One moment please.

Prosecutor's office: White? That you? What are you doing calling me at a time like this!?

White: Hello. Chief Prosecutor? I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow.

Prosecutor's office: What's this about?

White: The Mia Fay case. I witness the murder, you see. And, thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify.

Prosecutor's office: What? Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?

White: Quietude…! I told you I changed my mind, didn't I? Oh, and one other thing. Send the police over here right away. There's a man standing right in front of me. He looks dazed but could be violent!

Prosecutor's office: What? What man?

White: Are you even listening? The executioner! The hatchet-man! The liquidator… The killer, man!

Nick: What!?

Prosecutor's office: Mr. White… this isn't another one of those…

White: Chief Prosecutor. I do not believe you are in a position to freely offer your opinions to me, correct? I'm telling you to send the police, now!

Nick: …! Why you little…!

White: Did I not well you, Mr. Wilde? You are a mere cop? Like that girlfriend of yours.

Nick: How dare you! You will be found guilty and you'll pay for what you've done! Mark my words!

White: I'll point that finger at you; you will be tied as Miss Mia's killer! The case is as good as settled. No lawyer of any worth will defend you. I have friends in the local lawyer's association, you see. You'll be given a lawyer so stupendously inept that they make Mr. Wrong look competent.

Gumshoe: Detective Gumshoe, reporting, sir! Aaa! Mr. Wilde! How are you sir!?

White: Detective Gumshoe. I present to you, the man who killed Miss Mia Fey!

Gumshoe: W-what!?

White: Take this despicable human being into custody. … Farewell, Mr. Wilde.

ZPD Hospital, 9:00 PM

Judy's POV

My eyes were heavy. My head hurts and my stomach doesn't feel so good. I opened up my eyes and found myself lying on a bed.

?: Judy!

Judy: Phoenix? Chief? What happened? Nick… where's Nick!?

*Ring, Ring, Ring* *Beep*

Phoenix: Hello? Nick! You're what!? Okay we'll be there tomorrow.

Bogo: What is it?

Phoenix: Nick got arrested.

Judy and Bogo: What!?


	25. Suspects Switched

September 8th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 3:37PM

Nick's POV

It's only been a few months since I've became a cop, and now I'm under arrest and going to be put on trial, which starts tomorrow. I know White's going to set a trap for me, and Edgeworth will be the prosecutor. An attorney was assigned to me by the state, yesterday. I refused. I had someone else in minded.

Judy: Nick! Nick!

Nick: Judy, Phoenix, Chief!

Phoenix: Hey. I got your call. Sorry it took so long.

Nick: It's fine, I was worried for a second. What took you guys so long?

Phoenix: Well, there's someone else that wants to see you.

Maya: Nick… Nick!

Nick: Maya! Great, they let you out of detention.

Maya: Just now, yes. It's all thanks to you and your friends!

Nick: Hah. Now I'm afraid we've switched places.

Maya: What? You mean, you…?

I explained the whole thing to everyone.

Judy: Nick, why did you do that?

Nick: Why? Judy, he's ruining people's lives, driving them into suicide! And you want me to sit around and do nothing?

Judy: But you're in jail now. Did you ever think about that, before going and confronting him?

Nick: I did, but I didn't care. He had to be stop. If I didn't do anything, he would still ruin more people!

Phoenix: Well you did get Maya out of jail. Now people think you were the one that killed Mia.

Nick: I know.

Maya: I don't believe it! How many people does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied! My mother, my sister, and now you! This has gone too far! Nick, please tell me, is there anything I can do?

I smiled at her.

Nick: Thanks, but there's nothing you could really do, but cheer me on. But Mr. Wright, I know I may be asking much, but... could you…?

Phoenix: Say no more. Of course I will. You've been though a lot and you did get the most important witness on the stand. Leave it to me!

Nick: Thank you. I'm sorry I have to drag you into this.

Bogo: It is I who so be apologizing. If I told you about Redd White, none of this would have happened.

Judy: It doesn't matter. What matters is we get Nick out of here! Right… partner?

I just looked at them for a moment. I felt like I was a kid again with my parents. I couldn't help but smiled.

Nick: Right… partner.

Phoenix: Right. We're going to head back to the office and do some research for the trial.

Judy: Actually... you guys go, I want to stay and talk to Nick for a bit. Maya you'll be staying with me in my apartment, okay?

Maya: Yes ma'am!

Phoenix: Alright. Don't stay too long. See ya.

Judy: You never séance to amaze me. You always do stupid stuff, but also smart stuff at the same time.

Nick: Guess that comes with being a cop.

She chuckled and I laughed.

Nick: How you feeling?

Judy: Little sore, but better than yesterday. Chief and Phoenix told me. Thank you.

I just smiled.

Nick: Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean if you were gone the Chief might replace me with some more annoying than you.

She just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Judy: Well you've helped me. Now it's mine and Phoenix's turn to help you. Let's make this one count.

I gave her a firm nod.

Nick: Let's.


	26. 2nd Trial

September 9th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1, 9:52AM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: Well… I guess this is it!

Phoenix: Yeah. One way or another, this case gets decided today.

Judy: That's right. I'll be with you Phoenix!

Nick: I will too. Just do what you can, I have faith in you.

Maya: Aaa! G-guys! Look!

Phoenix (Thinking): Prosecutor… Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: I received a call from the public prosecutor's office today. He told me that whatever Mr. White says today will be the "absolute truth." No matter how you try to attack his testimony… If I raise an objection, I have faith that the judge will listen to me.

Phoenix (Thinking): What, does White have the judge in his pocket, too!?

Nick: So you're saying I'm going to be guilty. End of story?

Edgeworth: … I will do anything to get my verdict, Mr. Wilde. Anything.

Maya: Why… Why!? How can you torment an innocent person like this!?

Edgeworth: "Innocent"…? How can we know that? The guilty will always lie, to avoid being found out. There's no way to tell who is guilty and who is innocent! All that I can hope to do is get every defendant declared "guilty"! So I make that my policy.

Phoenix: Edgeworth… You've changed.

Judy: Phoenix! Do you know him!?

Egeworth: Don't expect any special treatment for your friend, Mr. Wright.

Nick: Edgeworth.

Edgeworth stopped and turned.

Nick: You're right. We can't really tell who is guilty and who is innocent. That's why you have to hear both sides of the argument. They might lie and they might falsity, but all you have to do is trust them enough to believe. I know I wasn't innocent in the past, you probably weren't too. I could tell by the tone of your voice.

Edgeworth: …!

Nick: But I believe in Phoenix, and I know he'll get me out of this mess!

Edgeworth: Don't celebrate too soon.

Judy: Nick…?

Nick: It's okay. He'll learn. Phoenix, I believe in you. Do whatever you can to get me out of this mess!

Maya: Wait… where's Chief Bogo?

Judy: He told me he has a very important meeting today and can't make it, but he told us that he wishes the best of luck for us.

Phoenix: Right! Let's do this.

September 9th, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 1, 10:00AM

Judge: The court is now in session for the trail of Mr. Nick Wilde.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth: As the details of the events are already quit clear, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime.

Judge: I see. The prosecution may call its witness.

Phoenix (Thinking): That went far too smoothly! Why didn't the judge ask Edgeworth why his witness didn't testify before!? It's like… it's like he already knows why! Hmm. If anyone is going to raise an objection about this, I suppose it's me.

Phoenix: Mr. Edgeworth, you own an explanation to the court! Why didn't this witness testify in the trail against Ms. Maya Fey!?

Edgeworth: Hmph. I'm ever so sorry! Mr. White is a busy man, and besides… at the time, I thought Ms. May's opinion was all that would be needed. Again, my sincerest apologies to the cout.

Judge: Excellent, Mr. Edgeworth. I appreciate your demeanor.

Phoenix (Thinking): Great. He gets to show off and I get nowhere.

Edgeworth: I would like to call Mr. Redd White to the stand!

Mr. White took the stand.

Edgeworth: Please state your full name.

White: You wish to know the title of my personage?

He started showing off his fancy rings

Edgeworth: Er… your name?

White: Yes! That is what I said! Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?

Edgeworth: Name!

Phoenix (Thinking): These two are great together.

White: My name is Redd White. But my friends call me Blanco Nino. I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecrop.

Edgeworth: Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?

White: That would be a negatory! No, I did not.

Edgeworth: … You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?

White: Correct.

Edgeworth: And you witness the murder from there?

White: Ahem. Why tell you what you already know?

Judge: Very well, Mr. White. You may begin your testimony.

Phoenix (Thinking): If I can't rip this guy's testimony apart, Nick is done for.

I turned and I saw Judy and Nick winking at me, I felt a little better.

White: Ho hoh hoh. I hope you have made your peace with God, Mr. Wilde!

Nick: …

Judy: Give it to him, Phoenix!

Maya: Make him pay!


	27. White's Account

White: Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe. I was quietly perusifying… er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way. It was then I saw him: a tall red fox attacking a woman with long hair! Needless to say that fox was not other then the defendant, Mr. Wilde! I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course. The victim, she… she ran away, but the defendant gave chase! Finally there was a terrible impaction! Then it was all over…

Judge: Hmm… If things occurred as you testify, then I'm afraid the defendant is guilty. Very well, Mr. Wright. Your cross-examination…

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Okay first off you said that the person attacking Mia was my client, Nick Wilde?

White: Correct.

Phoenix: And then you said the victim, Ms. Mia Fay, ran. Could you be little bit more detailed on that?

White: Of course! Comprende! I understand! The victim was attack, by the defendant, and ran to the left. He gave chase, and struck her down!

Edgeworth: Are you sure?

White: As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!

Phoenix: Objection! Wait right there! Mr. White, you've dug your own grave!

White: What is this!?

Phoenix: You said the victim ran to the "left." But that directly contradicts Miss May's testimony! She clearly saw the victim ran "right"!

White: …! Oh hoh hoh. It is simple. You have misheard her.

Phoenix: I think not. Look at the floor plans. The killer was here. And the victim, here. If the victim ran to the left, as you claim she did, she would have been running directly away from the door! She would have been running into a dead end! Don't you find that odd?

White: ! Very strange, I did see her run to the left… I did.

Maya: Phoenix, look at his face. I don't think he's lying about this one.

Judy: Maya's right. He seems really sure about it.

Phoenix: True.

Phoenix (Thinking): Maybe he really did see the victim rum left? So he did witness the killing…? Wait a second!

Judge: Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Miss May says "right," and Mr. White says "left." Can you explain this contradiction to the court?

Phoenix: Both witnesses are telling the truth.

Phoenix (Thinking): For once.

Edgeworth: Hah! I doubt it! Er, rather, this does not clear up the contradiction!

Phoenix: There is one scenario that would explain their conflicting accounts.

Edgeworth: What!?

Phoenix: Obviously, the witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What do you mean?

Edgeworth: Yes, what do you mean, he was not "viewing the crime from the hotel"!? If he was not in the hotel, where could he have been!?

Phoenix: In the law offices of Fey & Co., of course! More specifically, he was standing here! Look! When the victim ran for the door… If he was watching from this point, to him it would appear that she ran to the "left."

Edgeworth: Please! This is no time for jokes in ill taste! That is where killer was standing!

Judy: Then why did the killer, confessed that he saw the victim ran to the left?

Edgeworth: Oof!

Judge: Order! I will have order! Anyone disturbing the order of this courtroom will be held in contempt! Mr. Wright! What are you suggesting!?

White: R-r-rapscallion!

Edgeworth: Objection! The postulations of the defense are distortion of the truth, Your Honor!

Judge: Indeed. They do seem a bit far-fetched…

White: … Ho hoh hoh! You two provide us with so much enterainment!

Phoenix (Thinking): What now!? He's… laughing!?

White: The hilarity of the moment made me remember something. It appears I have been unclear, and for this, I apologize. Mr. Your Honor, might I be allowed to testify once more?

Judge: Very well, let's hear your revised testimony.

Phoenix (Thinking): Good luck. You can't fix a broken testimony, buddy!


	28. Ran to the Left

White: Miss May's testimony was correct… as was mine! When the defendant assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then he hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right. He chased her, and delivered the final blow. That is what Miss May saw. You see? The defendant hit her twice! Don't you remember, Mr. Wilde?

Judge: Hmm… That does seem to make sense. Will you be cross-examining the witness's testimony, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: You bet I will! I mean, yes, Your Honor.

Maya: What do you think Phoenix?

Phoenix: I think we've got him right where we want him!

Judy: Wiped that smiled off his face, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Mr. White! The victim died from a "signal" blow!

White: …!

Judy: Mr. White. Wasn't it you who told this court you were "abso-posi-lutely perfect?"

White: Mmph. I will refrain from using this phrase from now on.

Phoenix: Your Honor, if you can ask the witness for a new testimony…

Edgeworth: Objection! The witness is confused, Your Honor! I would like to request a 10 minute break!

Judge: Yes… yes, quite.

Phoenix: Objection! The witness is confused because he is lying! I emphatically request that there be no break, Your Honor!

Court: Yeah! We want justice! Don't let him get away!

Judge: Very well. If the witness would care to revise his testimony…

Phoenix (Thinking): The crow is on our side!

Judy: No slipping out of this one now, Mr. White!

Judge: Mr. White?

White: O… okay…


	29. Two Accounts

White: Umm, well, see—I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall. Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left! The killer, the defendant, attacked her… but she dodged. Umm… and then… She turned, and run for the door! Then he did her in with a signal blow! Thwap!

Judge: Hmm. "Thwap" indeed. Very well, you may begin the cross-examination.

White: Mr. Your Honor… My stomach, you see, it is hurting…

Phoenix: Deal with it.

Judy: This is almost over!

White: …!

Phoenix: Now first, you said you heard "that thing fall"? What exactly was "that thing"?

White: Huh? Oh… oh, that? Umm… the glass light stand!

Phoenix (Thinking): Right… the one that had fallen over at the scene.

Judy: Phoenix! Doesn't something about that strike you as odd?

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, that is odd, I'll press further.

Phoenix: Mr. White.

White: Huh? W-what?

Phoenix: You're saying you saw the glass light stand?

White: Y-yes.

Phoenix: But that's impossible! The stand broke into pieces when it fell!

White: Whaaaat!?

Phoenix: Just by seeing the broken pieces you would have no idea it was a light stand! So tell me, exactly when was it that you saw the stand? Answer the question!

White: …! I-isn't obvious? I saw the stand before it fell over!

Judy: So… you saw the stand before the victim was attacked, then?

White: C-correct! That would be no problemo, right?

Phoenix: There's a big problemo, er, I mean problem here.

White: What problem is this?

Phoenix: Mr. White, let me make sure I have this straight... You saw that glass light stand through the window, from the hotel… before the incident occurred?

White: Correct! That is so! It's conclusive, definitive, undeniable… unimpeachable!

Phoenix: No, it's impossible! You couldn't have seen the stand!

Judge: What? Why couldn't he? Do you have proof?

Phoenix: I sure do, Your Honor! Look at this!

Judge: These are the floor plans to the scene of the murder, yes?

Phoenix: Correct, Your Honor. Now, look… If you were to look through the window at the office, this is the area you would be able to see! Well…? Note that the stand is not within the visible area! Well, Mr. White! What do you have to say to that!?

White: Er… erp! Ri… dicu… losity…

Phoenix: Mr. White. If you were at the Gatewater hotel as you claim, you could not have seen the stand before it fell over! In fact, you wouldn't have been able to see it after it fell, either! There's no way you could have recognized the broken shards as a glass light stand! So, when did you see the stand, Mr. White? It must have been the moment that it fell! And the only place you could have seen that from… is inside the Fey Law Offices! In other words, you were at the scene of the crime, when the murder took place!

White: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Judge: Mr… White?

White: …

Judy: Mr. White.

White: …

Phoenix: You did it, didn't you?

White: … Mr. Your Honor. I… I… Miss Mia… …

Judy (Whisper): Phoenix, we're about to get our verdict!

Edgeworth: Objection! That's far enough, Phoenix Wright!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Phoenix (Thinking): I forgot about Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Mr. White…

White: …

Edgeworth: I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?

Nick and White: W… what?

Edgeworth: I said, you should confess your crime. Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!

Phoenix and Judy: The w-wiretap!?

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean by this!

Edgeworth: Distinguished members of the court… Mr. White is slightly confused. Allow me to explain.

Phoenix (Thinking): I really don't like where this is headed.

Edgeworth: As you know, Mr. White is the CEO of Bluecorp. He ordered his secretary, Miss April May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey.

Judy: What does that have to do…?

Edgeworth: Miss Judy. The question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by who?

Phoenix: No! You wouldn't!

Edgeworth: Mr. White. In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Fey's office. Am I correct?

White: …! C-correct! You are most correct, Miles!

Phoenix: Give me a break!

Judy: You can't be serious!

White: Yes… in order to place the wiretap, I breached the Fey & Co. Law Offices! That is when I saw that accursed light stand!

Judge: Now I'm confused. Please explain to the court what all this means, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Gladly, Your Honor. Mr. Phoenix Wright has made his position quite clear. He has determined that Mr. White knew the glass light stand was in the office. He has shown that there was only one time Mr. White could have seen the stand. At the very moment of the murder! Thus, Mr. Wright would like you to believe that Mr. White was the murderer!

Judge: I see.

Edgeworth: However! It is a fact that Mr. White had been to that office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could have seen the glass light stand then. Ergo, Mr. Phoenix Wright's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture it is!

Judge: Mr. White! You will testify to the court about this wiretap!

White: Ahem. Leave it to me!

Phoenix (Thinking): I… I feel faint.


	30. The Wiretap

White: It was the beginning of September… the week before the murder. I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap. That is when I saw this glass light stand.

Judge: Hmm… So, you saw the stand before the night of the incident… And this is how you were able to identify what had fallen over. By the sound?

White: Correct! That is right.

Judge: I see. Very well, Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine.

Phoenix (Thinking): Gah! What am I suppose to do now…!?

Judy: Phoenix, just stay calm and press them on very detail, there's got to be something he'll slip up.

Maya: Good luck Phoenix.

Phoenix: Okay. Um… D-do you have proof that it was the beginning of September!?

Edgeworth: Objection! Miss April May knew the details of Ms. Fey's phone conversation! This proves that the wiretap was placed before the murder!

Phoenix: Huh… right. But was it really you, Mr. White that went into the office? Or was it Miss May?

Edgeworth: Objection! Unidentified fingerprints several days old were found in the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Those were obviously Mr. White's.

Judy: H-how do you know that? D-do you have proof!?

Edgeworth: My men have already run a checked over the prints and this record proves it, Your Honor.

Judge: Hmm… indeed, they do seem like Mr. White's fingerprints.

Edgeworth: Thank you, Your Honor. Now, Mr. White. Tell us why you went to the Fey & Co. Law Offcies.

White: Why I done so to place the wiretap.

Phoenix: Hold it! Why did you tap Mia's phone!?

Edgeworth: Objection! That has no bearing on the current case, Your Honor.

White: Bluecorp is a detective agency sorts. We have responsibility to protect client confidentiality!

Phoenix: Okay, but why did you notice something as innocuous as a light stand!?

White: The light stand was made entirely out of glass. It was quite stylish, so I guess it made a lasting impression on me. Such a beautacious thing deserves attention, does it not? That is all.

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh! Don't tell me I've run out of ammo!

Edgeworth: Tsk tsk. I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Mr. Wright. The time has come for you to admit your defeat! You fought… honorably.

Judy: Phoenix…?

Phoenix (Thinking): No more… I can't take this anymore…

Judy: Maya…!?

Judge: Mr. Wright? Are you giving up?

I looked over at Nick; he looked really considered for me.

Phoenix (Thinking): I'm really sorry Nick, but there's nothing more I can do.

Phoenix: … Y-yes, Your Honor.

?: Phoenix!

Phoenix: …?

?: Phoenix! Over here!

Phoenix (Thinking): I know that voice! … M-Mia!?

Mia: Never give up, Phoenix!

Phoenix: …! M-M-Mia…!


	31. Mia?

Phoenix: *groan*

?: Phoenix!

Phoenix: *groan* Where… Where am I? Chief?

Bogo: You're in the waiting lobby.

Phoenix: The waiting lobby…? What happened? … Oh, right… I lost the trial. I let Nick down… Why does Judy look so surprised?

Mia: Ah, you're finally awaked.

Phoenix: Gak!

Bogo: Phoenix! Wake up!

Mia: "Gak"? That's no way to greet an old friend!

Bogo: Phoenix, I want you to wake up and look at Mia.

Phoenix: …!

Judy: A-are you… M-Maya…?

Mia: Didn't you two know the Fey women have strong psychic powers…?

Judy: Mia… Mia! You're okay!

Mia: Yes, yes. I am.

Judy: Why are you here?

Mia: I came to help. You two where having so much trouble defending Nick that when Phoenix accepted defeat in court… It appears that was enough of a shock to awaken Maya's true powers.

Phoenix: So… Maya is channeling you, Mia?

Mia: That's right. I am Maya, but I'm also Mia.

Judy: I'm glad you're here.

Mia: I know. Now I want you two to listen to me. Nick never gave up on you Phoenix he helped you two out a lot, because he believed in you two. So you guys can't give up on him either! That's what I came here to tell you.

Phoenix: …! B-but!

Judy: But we've tried everything and Edgeworth… well, we've lost.

Bogo: Actually, you've two won the trail.

Phoenix and Judy: Huh…?

Bogo: Phoenix, you have that receipt in the court record, right?

Phoenix: Um… oh, yeah! The one Mia wrote "Maya" on…?

Mia: Phoenix! White wrote that, not me!

Judy: White! Why that…!

Phoenix: So… so what do I do with it?

Bogo: Look at the front of the receipt!

Phoenix: The… front?

Judy: It's a regular receipt… Looks like it's from a famous department store.

Phoenix: $1,000.00

Judy: Wow! Big spender! "Item" … "glass light stand" …!

Phoenix: "Date of purchase" … "September 4" …!

Phoenix and Judy: September 4!

Mia: That's right. I brought that stand the day before I was killed!

Phoenix and Judy: Whoa!

Mia: Now, what did Mr. White saw in his testimony?

Judy: He said he saw the stand the week before the murder!

Bogo: There you go! I think the court is about to reconvene!

Mia: Go do it, Phoenix! You two know that Nick is innocent, now you just have to prove it!

Phoenix and Judy: Right!


	32. Last Chance

September 9th, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 1, 1:16 PM

Judge: The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Nick Wilde. Are you alright, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes. Sorry about that, Your Honor. I'm fine now.

Judge: Then, let's start where we left off.

Edgeworth: Your Honor. There is nothing to go back to! The cross-examination of Mr. White is finished! All that is required now is for you to pass judgment on the defendant Nick Wilde!

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix: Your Honor! Please, give me one more chance. I promise you, this is the last time I'll ask you!

Judge: Hmm… But, as Mr. Edgworth has noted, the trial is more or less finished. Mr. Edgeworth, do you have an opinion on this matter?

Edgeworth: I say… let us give Mr. Phoenix Wright his "last chance."

Judge: Very well! You may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor! Mr. White, can you please look closely at this? See the word "Maya" written in blood…?

Edgeworth: Bwah hah! You're grasping!

Judy: We think not! Look at the other side of the receipt.

Edgeworth: Th-the other side?

Phoenix: Your Honor. Would you tell the court what is written on the other side of that receipt?

Judge: Hmm… Well! A "glass light stand"! And the date of purchase… Why that's the day before the murder!

Phoenix: You see! Mr. White. When you allegedly entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices at the beginning of September… The stand could not have been there!

White: Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!?

Judy: Well, Mr. White? Can't get out of this one, can you?

White: No… It's impossachievable…

Judy: Phoenix he's losing it! Now's your chance!

Phoenix: Your Honor. I understand there must be quite a bit of PRESSURE on you. But I think you'll agree you cannot judge my client "guilty" under these circumstances.

Judge: ! … Very well. Then, that is all for the trial of…

Edgeworth Objection! Not so fast, you two!

Judy: What now, the trial's over. Just accept your defeat!

Edgeworth: Like I said. I do anything to get a "guilty" verdict. Yes there is a certain thread of logic to the defendant's claims. However! There is no concrete proof that Nick Wilde is innocent!

Phoenix and Judy: …!

Edgeworth: Ergo! I like to request one more day before Nick Wilde is granted his freedom. I need time to make one more inquiry into this matter.

Judge: Hmm…!

Phoenix (Thinking): Another inquiry…!? This isn't going to be another one of those "updated autopsy reports"! This guy just makes up evidences as he pleases!

Judy: Your Honor, Mr. White guilt is obvious! There is no need to prolong this trial any further!

Judge: Hmm. Well, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: If anyone is going to call Mr. White to trial, it would be me, the prosecution. I need a day of ascertain whether your claims have any basis in factual evidence!

Judge: Hmm. I see. Objection denied!

Phoenix and Judy: Whaaaat!

Judge: The completion of the trial of Mr. Nick Wilde will be postponed until tomorrow.

Phoenix (Thinking): No! There's no telling what will happen if I can't end this now! Edgeworth is sure to come up with… or just make up… something! And after Mia showed up to help me and all…

White: Mr. Your Honor! May I go home?

Judge: Of course. Thank you for your time.

Mia: The witness will stay!

Judy: M-Mia!

Mia: Judy! I want you and Phoenix to read this note out loud.

Judy: Mia? Is this…?

Phoenix: Your Honor. If I may…?

Judge: You're quite persistent today, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix (Thinking): You bet I am! Nick's life is riding on this one!

Phoenix: I have something I would like read to the court! Judy took you like a look at this list and can you see what I see?

Judy: I see. Looks like a bunch of people, in different jobs no less.

Phoenix: Indeed there's Chief Bogo's father, oh now this guy's got to be important!

White: S-s-stop! Desist! Halt! P-please, stop! Make them stop! How… how did you get that list!?

Mia: Mr. White. Admit your guilt, right here, right now. Or else this list will be released to the press!

White: ! … I … I confess. I confess. I… I did it. I hit her. I hit Miss Mia with "The Thinker"!...

Judy: Case closed, Your Honor!

Everyone in the courtroom was silent. Some looked happy, while Edgeworth, was at a loss for words.

Judge: Well, I see no reason to continue this trial. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You've done it again! That was quite a spirited defense!

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. I hues you could say that.

Phoenix (Thinking): If only you knew how "spirit"-ed it was!

Judge: Hmm. Well! This court finds the defendant, Mr. Nick Wiled. Not Guilty! That is all. Court is adjourned!


	33. Wright and Co Law Office

September 9th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 1, 2:24 PM

Nick's POV

I just stood there, looking at Mia. I wanted to say something, but my body and mouth wouldn't move.

Nick: M-Mia?

Judy: Correction. It's Maya channeling Mia.

I just hugged her and I could feel tears in my eyes.

Nick: I'm so sorry! I'm so…

Mia: It's okay Nick. You couldn't have known that I was going to be murdered. I saw the trouble you and your friends went to help me… and Maya! Congratulations Phoenix!

Nick: Yeah man. Thank you so much. I'm just sorry I put through that much trouble.

Phoenix: Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got you off the hook, but I couldn't have done it without Judy and the Chief.

Mia: *giggle* I'm the Chief anymore Phoenix. So just call me Mia! You guys are lucky I was born a Fey.

Nick: Thanks to you too Carrots. By the way, where did you guys get that list?

Bogo: It was me.

Judy: Chief! You!

Bogo: Remember that I told you I was in a meeting? Well I told Clawhauser to bring me a list of people that White had blackmailed. I thought about what Wilde had said and he's right. The only way to let go of your fears is to stand up to it. I got to tell you I was smiling the whole way through. Seeing the blackmailer to get blackmailed himself.

Nick: Chief… *Laughing* Oh wow Chief! I didn't think you had it in you!

Bogo: *sigh* I still feel bad about what happened 15 years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And Mia, I'm so sorry about your mother…

Mia: Bogo. I forgive you 15 years ago and I still forgive you now. And I'm very grateful for all of you for what you did for me and Maya. I'll never forget this as long as I live.

Nick: Well we had a good teacher. We were just doing our jobs Ch… I mean, Mia.

Mia: … Well my time here's running out.

Phoenix: Huh?

Mia: Maya's powers are still weak. I can't stay here that long.

Phoenix: W-what!? No! There's still so much to say!

Mia: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again.

Judy: We're going to miss you Mia. The office just won't be the same.

Mia: Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will to great without me. As long as you three just believe in your clients and work hard enough, everything will be fine.

Bogo: Oh, by the way. Nick, Judy, and Phoenix, can you guys stop by the police station at about 5:00?

Mia: And can you also stop by my office tonight… say, 9:00?

Nick: Sure.

Bogo: Thanks, see you two later.

ZPD Police Station, 4:55PM

Nick's POV

We were at the police station and I saw a podium and tons of other officers. Most of them were congratulating me, Phoenix, and Judy for getting the case solved. Some even gave us gifts and wished me and Judy some luck out there.

We sat down in a seat and saw the Chief making his way to the podium.

Bogo: Fellow officers, this week has been an interesting week for us. I'm sure some of us are still missing Mia a lot. She was a great defense lawyer, a great person. She would always help people in need even if it's tough. She was always there for us for the past 15 years. I've helped her a lot, as she helped me. She will be gravely missed, but thanks to the finest officers, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps and the defense lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright. They were able to find the true killer and put him in jail after all these years. Mia was surely proud and that's why we are honor to reward our heroes with the best defense team award!

I stood up and the Chief handed me, Judy, and Phoenix the award. Wasn't anything special, but I did felt the honor on having it. Everyone was shouting "Speech!" I looked at Judy; she just waved her arms, as I made my way to the podium.

Nick: Thank you everybody for your support. I must say, one month of being in the force and already it's changed my life for the best. If you would have told me as a kid that I would be joining the police. I would have believed you. If you were to tell me that as a teenager, I probably laugh, but really the real people you should thank are my partners and friends, Judy Hopps, and Phoenix Wright. They've done as much of the work as well as I did and if it wasn't for them I probably would never have done any of this. They're the real reason on why I'm here and why I will protect the people in need. Thank you.

As soon as I was done, the crowd was cheering even more. I turned and saw Judy almost ready to cry. I just looked and she just hugged me and Phoenix just look at me with a handshake.

We stayed for a little bit and had a party. By the time we were done we left and head to the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

Fey & Co. Law Offices, 9:02 PM

Judy's POV

It's feels strange being in here. It's hard to image that Mia was murder in this very place, it feels so... normal.

?: You came!

Phoenix: Mia…?

?: I was kinda worried you might not.

Judy: Of course we came…

?: Well then! I'm pretty hungry. How about a burger?

Nick: … Okay Maya, come on out.

?: Oh poo! How did you know?

Nick: Trust me. I know the real Mia and I would try that trick too if I was a tod. Thought I must admit you almost got us.

Maya: Hmm… Maybe I should be a little bit more careful on how I sound.

Phoenix: Anyway, what are you doing here?

Maya: Because of this! See? Mia wrote you guys a letter.

I picked up the letter and began to read it.

Judy: "Dear Nick and Judy, please take care of Maya for me. She'll be living with you two in your apartment for now on. Also take care of the office; it belongs to you and Phoenix now."

I looked at the last bit one more time.

Judy: Wait… so are you saying that…?

Maya: Yep, I get to live with you and I'm you're guys' co-worker. Maya Fey, reporting for the Wright and Co. Law Offices! ...Mother.

I looked at her and I get see a tear in her eyes. Nick just walked up and hugged her; I always like this side about Nick.

Maya: And Phoenix. I hope you mind me on calling you Nick. Mia says that's what your friend Larry calls you.

Nick: And what am I to you?

Maya: A father.

Nick: Father it is then.

Phoenix: Wright and Co. Law Office. I like it. What about you guys?

Judy: I love it.

Nick: It suits you. Partners?

He put his hand out and I just joined in.

Judy: Partners, always.

We all joined in. The more I think about, I am going to miss Mia a lot, but not all of it looks like it'll be too bad. I still have Nick, Phoenix, and a new member to the group. I wouldn't have any other way.

Maya: Hey! Let's go out to celebrate!? Burgers are on me! I know a good burger joint around here. Let's go!

Phoenix: Hey wait up!

Mia: Good luck everyone. I'll always be here… watching.


End file.
